The Smasher
by TheSuperMario
Summary: I was just a normal person with nothing special, until I got a strange dream and fell into the world of One Piece from my bedroom! I landed in Shells Town on the day that Zoro got captured and gotten a devil fruit that made me a better fighter and turn into the smashers! Watch as I try to make a difference to the world! Self-insert, rated T on language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A normal day... well not so much.

A/N: Ok what I have described is somewhat like a crossover but it really isn't as it involves the powers of the smashers, not the actual characters themselves. Will contain references from other games since I can't help myself. Also, kinan from devianart, I thank you for me finding this cool blue super smash bros logo to use as my cover and even though you own, I want it as my cover to make it look cool. Also dialogue will be hybrid-ish on manga and anime with a bit of my own edits.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...  
_

'No dang it! Wrong opening!'

 _Once upon a time..._

'Argh! Get it right or I'll blast you to pieces with a fireball!'

 _Wealth, Fame, Power..._

'Finally!'

These words were to describe Gol D Roger, the pirate king who has left behind the greatest treasure of all time, One Piece which also is the name of the manga that I love to read and watch the anime. I had a fetish for the series when I watched that 4Kids version, voices, content and all other things came out weird ending around Skypia's departure, but my cousin saved me from it by giving me the Funimation version which was LOADS better. I've remembered all the times that I've watched them from the screen kicking butt, goofing off like crazy and also liking each other through everything they have all gone through. The heart wrenching moments of their pasts along with what happened at Arlong Park and Water 7 was pretty powerful on how they are all similar to their dreams and drives, plus on how you never leave behind a friend in need.

Dreams are one thing that we usually like to set in real life or when we sleep, I usually have control over them but this one however was just the strangest of them all. I saw faint visions circling around me all depicting the various events I've watched or read, the Going Merry out at sea, the showdown between Arlong, the Alabasta war, Enies Lobby, Thousand Sunny and Sabody but for some reason, there was this faint smudge with the Strawhat crew, yet I can't make out who it is. What happened next put me on edge, the visions all shattered into broken pieces and I found myself in a free fall until I've landed down, hard. The pain I felt was so real that it took me a while to open up my eyes to see where I am, I saw a very huge white building out in front of me which had several insignias of a blue seagull with the words 'MARINES' under them.

I was confused on this, why am I here at Mainford where it was home to the antagonists of the series and where the War of the Best was taken place, along with the death of someone special. That's when I looked around and noticed the bodies surrounding the place but they weren't dressed up like pirates, they are more like the army of my home, Earth. I did not know why I was seeing this, I wanted to yell out bloody murder to the marines, but I've realized that I can't even move a muscle from where I stood. What was above the base has made my heart plummet down to the ground, there was a huge display like what they used during Ace's execution but instead of showing his death, I saw other places of Earth like the Whitehouse, Paris, China and a lot of others were being destroyed all over by the marines. I couldn't think straight, my mind was going crazy on how the marines of One Piece were here at my home and they are destroying it like it was just pirates! The center one was too much, it was my hometown becoming raised to the ground, buildings are collapsing, people were screaming out for help and dying and several people that tried to fight were brought down by devil fruit users.

I screamed for all of this to end, to wake up and get out of this apocalyptic nightmare until someone landed in front of me, my mind froze from fear on watching Akainu, killer of Ace and devil of the marines right here in front of me. He opened his mouth to say something but it came out like static, I could not hear a thing he said. Then I noticed something that he has around his body which was magma, they were the bodies of my friends and my family all dead. I was completely destroyed, for some reason he has been able to enter to my home and destroy everything, everything that I have loved and enjoyed throughout all my life and he took it all away! I wanted to kill him but I couldn't do a thing! I couldn't even cry for all the damage he has done to my own world! You bastard, you didn't think that taking over your own world was enough, so you decided to take my own! He prepared a fist and I was so angry at myself, for not being able to protect everyone I love, for not saving the planet and worst of all, not even try to go against him. As his fist was close to make contact with me and end my life, I soon blacked out.

"VICTOR!"

I was then able to wake up from that cursed dream back to reality by a voice who I knew well enough to be there for me. It was my younger sister who was standing over me with a smile on her face to point out to me that today will be a good day.

"Good morning Victor." my sis said.

"Good morning to you too Brianna." I replied back to her trying to ignore that dream.

About me and my two younger sisters, Brianna and Valeria, we pretty much have beige skin while my father being out in the sun so much but we did have our differences, I was the tallest among my sisters, heck even my family at 6.2 feet. For some reason I wasn't fat but also skinny from not exercising, other than running to classes during my years in high school and my first in a university. And I also had this weird chest alignment where the right side is shifted a little outward than my left side, but it was nothing to worry about as the doctors say that it would improve my airflow. I was the oldest among them at 19 years with Brianna at 18 and Valeria at 15 though we don't act our ages at times when we are at home either messing around or arguing.

I wanted to tell my sister about that dream I had until she told me on how we were about to go to my cousins to hang out with them. It was a relief on how none of that has happened yet but as my sister closed the door behind me, I couldn't shake off this feeling that said one of two things, that I will never see anyone from my life again or that the dream will still happen in some way. But heck, it's summer in the middle of June, I need to play something to shake this off and yes, I'm a gamer that comes with reading/watching manga/anime, the worlds that each one of them depicts is an adventure just by watching it and imagining what's it like to be there. My favorite is Super Smash Bros for taking fighters from all over the various series into one game to fight it out among others or by yourself for seeking challenges.

Getting up from my bed, I've decided to wear white cargo shorts along with a white shirt, I know it sounds so plain but I can't help it, I don't know how to do fashion for the life of me. I then gathered up my IPhone 5s while checking on the latest updates on any of my favorite manga, there was nothing so I closed it off into going for my blue 3ds that I put the phone in my left and the 3ds on my right. Put on black socks and high rise shoes and freshening up with deodorant, I was ready to go outside and have another good day with my cousins... if by good day would be an endless void right outside my door and already in mid-step, then yea I don't know what is.

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted out everywhere outside but however no one answered me as I kept falling and falling into the darkness for a long time, 'Huh, now I know how Sora feels when he is falling in his dreams.' I never expected my life to turn around from being placed into this void with no knowledge on who has summoned this void, where does it end up, why did it have to be me and what did this have to do with the dream along with that feeling when Brianna left. After some time of falling down to wherever this will take me, I soon found myself asleep but I never saw the hole shining with light opened up and fell through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the heck am I doing here in One Piece!?

A/U: When I'm beginning other fics, I'll upload a set of chapters like at least five before publishing to hold it together for some days while uploading some chapters. Now even though I'm farther on the manga than on the anime, I'm catching up with watching past episodes again to get at least descriptive info down for the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

I didn't know how long was I asleep or if my life was still going on from the darkness surrounding me.

"You have come..." a very faint voice just coming into existence but I couldn't identify anything from the voice.

"Wait!" I shouted out loud reaching out and opening my eyes realizing that there was nothing in front of me and I was in some sort of alley.

I checked myself quickly if I was ok and if my stuff was still on me, thankfully I had my stuff with me and I felt fine but what was weird was the round fruit that just popped out of nowhere in front of me, it was multicolored with swirls, a straight stem and two white lines that go vertical on the left side and horizontal down the middle. I swore to myself that there was nothing there when I woke up and now this comes into life, I picked it up and turned it around to get a closer look, for some reason the colors appear to move.

"You understand right?" another voice just came out from the right side of the alley out to what appears to be a street.

I slowly inched my way towards the street but still hiding in the shade to make sure that no one saw me yet because I don't trust the owner of that voice because it had the distinction of a whiny brat. I took a look to the right and there was a huge dark blue building with black stripes up there that towered over the others that were white with red and green tiled roofs. I wondered why it looked so familiar until that same voice came out from the left side.

"You have to survive for one month without food or else my daddy will execute that girl you helped out!" with peering around to the left seeing some people there.

The one his back turned against me has a purple suit, some reverse bowl cut that's blond and has two more people standing on the sides of him wearing black pants, shoes and white caps, shirts that have that same insignia and symbol I saw in the dream.

Wait a minute, marines, a purple suit, don't tell me- when the two then began to grab someone in front of him and he moved to the right a bit, the captor was in vision, he has a white shirt, dark green pants, boots and headband and his 3 swords with 2 black and one white. I had to backtrack a bit into the alley to catch my breath with the realization that just came crashing down like a broken plane, I am in the world of One Piece. That means that I'm at least 9 days early since that was how long Zoro has been held in the base before Luffy came. I know that I have to join Luffy because I have a gut feeling that joining him will determine the fate of not only this world, but also my own. Even though I know how the plot goes, I have to at least make a difference even if it's already changing with me here.

Checking the colorful devil fruit in my right hand with my dragon charm bracelet on my wrist, what I got to lose? I need to have some power no matter how much it sucks because the only thing I'm good at is running but everything else is average. Fearing how these are supposed to taste horrible, I slowly took a bite but what I didn't expect was for it to taste like pizza. Ok that was weird on how they were supposed to taste like crap so I took another and it came to be chicken. After about 3 more bites, I've soon realized that these tastes were basically from home and the last one made me cry, it was carne asada that my family would make when we are all together for a day to relax.

I didn't feel any different and even tried to change into an animal or an element with no success, confirming that the fruit is a paramecia type. Meh, it will come by soon, I hope I have smash on my 3ds to play as my favorite plumber Mario. As I went for my pocket, I soon saw I where my shorts were at have been changed with blue suspenders, um ok but when I saw myself in a empty window, I didn't know whether to scream in terror or absolute excitement, I am wearing brown shoes, blue suspenders with gold buttons, white gloves, red shirt and hat with an M and my face well, it's been changed up to be round, eyes were still brown and hair as well though my nose is now a bulb along with a black wavy moustache.

Holy hell, I'VE TURNED INTO MARIO! This is incredible! I never thought that I could become one of the greatest video game characters of all time, but more importantly was this from that devil fruit I ate? Since it had the distinction of a smash ball, I guess it's the Smash-Smash fruit where I am able to take on the forms of all the smashers from the most recent in the entries, 3ds and wii u and I guess that includes the four dlc smashers Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy and Ryu. But I wonder if this affects my own skills without a form and how different it will be to fight in life instead of using a controller.

Ah darn it I have been so self-absorbed on my new powers that the sun is already setting down. I don't want to sleep out on the streets from risking myself towards the marines since I wasn't born here or anywhere else and I don't really want to sleep like I'm homeless well until I join Luffy. Having decided where I should go and changing back to my normal form, I walked out of the alley and went towards the only bar in Shells Town already watching the vendors pack up for day.

As I entered in, I saw Rika cleaning up behind the counter cleaning up after another day but it will be different if her mom will let me stay for the next 9 days.

"Oh sorry mister but we are closing right now." Rika said with a smile that wasn't that big of a D smile, but good enough to feel good from watching.

"Um, I'm sorry but can you maybe call your mom down here? I want to ask her something important." I replied trying to be modest with myself as Rika has already gone for her mother.

She soon came down asking me, "Well hello there, what is it?" with my response being sort of hashed up.

"I'm looking for a place to stay because I don't have anywhere else to go, I just woke up here." because I didn't want them to know about how they are some characters in a show and it hit me that these are just not characters, they are living breathing people.

"Well sure if you don't have anywhere to go and don't worry about the finances, it's on the house since Rika has been upset that her rescuer has been taken away."

"Thank you Miss-"

"Ririka, it's Ririka and you?"

"Oh! I'm Victor, Victor Davila." since it didn't really matter that much if my real name is used.

"Well nice to meet you Victor!" said Rika with a smile that made me more comfortable to rest up for tommrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The 9 Days of Preparation!

A\N: Nothing for the other 2 and this, if reviewed then more will come. This not going to be overpowered due to how smashers have the weaknesses of the game, just a bit more increased in One Piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

 _The First Day..._

Morning came to shine down on Shells Town as I woke up to begin the 9 days I have to train my powers until Luffy arrives. Glad there was no language barrier and that they DON'T talk like 4Kids, it was a kind of mix-up of Funimation and the original as English.

"Morning." I said as I walked downstairs towards the counter where Rika was sitting on one of the stools and Ririka was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Victor, did you sleep well?" Ririka asked me and I groaned.

"It was hard to sleep with this little rascal asking me a lot of questions right before I can sleep." as I ruffled Rika's hair and pouted since her questions were all but unanswered.

After being served a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast I soon exited myself to go towards the forest on the west side of the town to make sure that no one will see that I'm a devil fruit user.

"So, where are you going?" Rika asked me outside the bar startling me.

"I can't say, it's a secret." with putting a finger up to my lips and having to see Rika's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

After some time, she gave up and went back to the bar while I was free to the forest, the entrance was pretty basic and after walking forward for a bit, it spread out to a circular clearing with all the trees blocking out most of the sun while some rays were able to let me see all the trees I can use for practice. I wondered about how the fruit affects myself so I wound up a punch and hit it in the trunk, only a thin crack was left behind in the tree, so I decided to shift into my Mario form and do another. My fist was able to sink in a bit before pulling it out with the trunk having a small fist indent but when I tried to change back, I couldn't for some reason. So I figured that I might as well begin to exercise as this form by, running, jumping and lifting some nearby rocks for about 2 hours before I regained the sensation of changing back to myself. This told me how I have a two hour limit on changing my forms but when I changed back to my original form, I could see that what I have done as Mario was applied to my body as I lost a bit of body fat, but my movements are now a bit more better along with how my strength went from thin, to at least moderate.

But I do know that Mario won't be the only one that will help me but I don't have exactly the time to train as all 55 smashers, I have to settle with 9 for now while the rest will be in between islands. Today is going to be all Mario after two more hours have passed, I went back and trained for the rest of the afternoon while realizing I can use my specials without complications and can even do combos with them like I can use the cape to fly around and even use the wind offensively as either short bursts or a mini tornado. The fireball has the varieties from smash, I can use them all off the bat but what's tricky is the aim and how it uses a bit of my own stamina to use, thankfully the aiming practice didn't cause so much fire which was all cleaned up by FLUDD. I can use the contraption just like in Sunshine instead of just pushing back opponents and it can disappear and reappear at will, though it's limited to the standard and hover nozzles and has the water limitation as well. My super jump punch hasn't created coins because I don't really have an opponent to fight with and while I'm not helpless in the air, I do become open for a couple of seconds before I can regain myself into fighting again. And my normal attacks are all similar to his moves in the game however I have the open area freedom to explore the attacks more like how his forward smash can be charged up in my palm while standing or running and result in an explosive fist that I can also use an alternative to the super jump punch. Feeling good with myself, I decided to turn in for the day reverting back while the sun set as I walked out of the forest towards the bar. After having dinner and bidding Rika and her mom good night, I headed back to my room to shower and change into a white undershirt and light blue shorts and rest up for tommrow.

 _The Second Day..._

Back into the forest again but this time near a lake, I decided to turn into a lightweight smasher since it's good to have a balance on the mastery of smashers with the 9 having 3 in each category, lightweight, medium and heavy. Before changing, I decided to go into the water safely to see if the side effect of devil fruits are affecting me because the fruit was different among others because it SHOULD NOT taste good. After going up to waist deep, I still haven't felt my energy being drained so I decided to swim and I was shocked, I WAS STILL ABLE TO SWIM EVEN WITH A DEVIL FRUIT! This was huge on how I can't be affected by water or sea stone thus giving me more fighting opportunities when swimming. Also why the heck was my phone and 3ds not completely destroyed for having to be in my pockets for some reason even though I left them at the edge of the lake.

Having that confirmed, I took on my form and looked in the water to see how I came out, my height turned out to be a bit smaller than Chopper, I was completely round with stubby arms and dark red feet, completely pink but I have my eyes just now long ovals. I was Kirby, I began doing aerial training with a variety of kicks all while struggling to maintain being in the air. I can be able to stay up for about 2 minutes before I have to go back to the ground to recover. I had practice on a rocky cliff on one side of the lake where I can be able to crack boulders down after some hits and I can use the hammer for more than just one hit, though heavy it's good to be weight lifting into using it faster and stronger against the bigger rocks along with the rest. My rock ability is somewhat the same but I can be able to charge it up making the strike more heavy and faster and my cutter can also be used as a light sword for quick jabs and slashes. But I need Sanji to make my kicks even more stronger even though it's s decent enough to kick straight through stone. I can't use my copy ability since there really isn't any enemies or allies to use it on so I guess I might try this on Luffy and see what happens.

 _The Third Day..._

Man my gamer side is begging me to play like crazy but I can't relax until I'm traveling with Luffy because I want to be there to help everyone out in the course that is to come. Ririka has been questioning me on wearing the same clothing for the past two days and decided to buy me some at the end of the day, Rika however was still questionable as ever on asking me what I have been doing in the forest, I will plan to reveal what I can do to her on day 8 or 9. And Ririka was right on my clothing, they were beginning to show signs of wear from the training and how anything that I do in the forms will reflect on myself so any injuries won't be gone from changing.

I returned back to the clearing to do my first heavyweight form, my height went up by one foot, with became a bit wider and oh man now I know how some of those zoans feel when they become hybrid, how your weight his shifted by a lot that you would need practice to get used to it. My hands turned into 4 fingered claws, feet are bigger, shaped to a dragon's but closed and have 3 nails, my back is now a yellow spiked green shell with a cream underbelly that is my chest, I now have a tail with 2 spikes that is orange like my arms and legs in scales. The face was weird on how my lips felt like it had so much tranquilizer injected, it's stuck being inflated, most of my teeth have been replaced with 2 upper and lower small fangs and rest of my face is green with 2 horns out on the sides, with my eyes and plume hairstyle having the color red added to my brown giving it a feeling of calm but can be dangerous if messed with.

Even as I struggle with the heaviness of this form for the day, I just feel all the raw strength that was possible if I can get over the feeling that 20 lead vests that are used at the dentist are used to make a body suit with 3 layers. I did had to revert back at times to recover from the excessive weight, but by limit for shifting has actually been cut down by 20 minutes from going back and forth as Bowser so much for the day and I'm beginning to actually become faster in my old form and my abilities by myself and other forms are becoming better since I can now leave a good crater in the tree, I guess training as a heavyweight yields more battle experience from having the weight increase pushing the body better than weights. Wow, I feel like Goku on his way to Namek.

I can't exactly jump up into the air or use Bowser Bomb and Whirling Fortress because I don't know how to tuck myself in like a turtle along with spinning myself fast enough like that. But I did have great speed on movement since he's the fastest heavyweight among the rest, my fists and kicks were however sluggish from the size but the force is like a giant whale half the size of Laboon crashing into you and if you're not Luffy or a logia, it's gonna HURT HARD.

 _The Fourth Day..._

I finally get something else to wear other than the rags that were so close to falling off when I returned yesterday completely exhausted. Good thing they didn't question me on my actions and I'd promised Rika that I will show her something cool in 5 days, I was also promised on how this will be between the 3 of us. As Ririka was fixing up my old clothes, I resumed my training in a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt, shoes and socks were still good. Even though the forest was still peaceful, I still had half a mind to save Zoro and kick Morgan off his high horse but I can't lose my patience before Luffy comes.

Looking through the list of fighters on my 3ds, I've decided on the next medium. I now have brown boots, beige cloth pants, a green tunic and pointy cap, brown armguards and fingerless gloves. My hair has become more wilder and lighter and my ears are pointed, on my back there were two things, a shield that has a silver frame, mainly blue with a design of a red bird and 3 golden triangles positioned as a giant triangle with one smaller missing in the center. The sword is a long sword with the triangles as an outline near the hilt, the hilt is purple with two upward branches and a yellow gem. There was something what wasn't original to the character but maybe for me, it was a brown bag hanging on my right waist holding a bow, arrows, boomerang, bombs and a hookshot and if I can decide on what to pull out fast, my hands just do it for me.

Link was pretty agile even with the all the equipment now for using the sword I do have to put my shield on my back to use it strongly with both hands but this should only be used when I can be able to shield bash my opponents. Like Skyward Sword I can be able to use my shield offensively either using the sharp points or pushing the shield towards the body or weapon to throw off guard. Now I've never used a bow before and the arrows do seem durable so I just practiced a lot on a target I carved on a tree, it was hard to use for a bit and none of the arrows were broken. The boomerang was easy on how it was like a frisbee and catching did take some good coordination on waiting for the right time to grab. The bombs were tiny yet light up all of a sudden when pulled out of the bag, they don't really deal any impressive damage yet I can send out 5 at once along with attaching one to an arrow though heavy, becomes explosive on impact. I can do Spin Strike fast to get air time and on the ground without becoming extremely dizzy, guess that's Link's resistance from doing it so many times. Also it takes time for my bombs and arrows to regenerate and the hookshot was pretty fun to use on to fly in the air but I wonder on pulling enemies if it can support my weight.

 _The Fifth Day..._

In order to make sure that I don't forget about my own life, I decided to type it down on my notes on the phone before I can get a journal and I don't want Ririka going through the trouble of getting me one. I also have my plans on changing the plot a bit but I won't tell until I reach that point, glad no one has seen any of my technology yet. Though I did have to wait a bit before training to follow Rika as she was going to the marine base to give Zoro food, but he turned her away while I was able to get her out before Helmeppo came and had reported her earlier than expected.

"But why won't he eat..." Rika cried when we were back at the bar.

"It can't be helped, he's too stubborn to ignore his promises." I said trying to comfort her.

"How can we break that promise?"

"We can't really right now, someone will soon come that will break his hold on that stupid promise."

"How soon?" with pleading eyes.

"Well, at least in 4 days cause that's when all heck breaks loose."

Rika felt relived after that and so did I, after eating what was meant for Zoro cause why waste food? My next lightweight form is going to be a bit animal like cause I want Chopper to be a bit more comfortable when I meet him. Then again, I am going to be somewhat like Chopper with my size, body is similar with no legs, yellow fur, paws replacing hands\feet, back having 3 brown horizontal lines along with the start of my thunderbolt tail. Red circles on my cheeks, ears are long and pointed with black tips and my eyes were mostly pupils.

It was weird trying to move on all fours or even my feet but the good thing was that I can use my tail to balance myself avoiding a bunch of trips. Also thank you Pikachu for being able to let me use electricity very easy in short strong bursts and even apply offensive armor of it on my body though maybe it can work with others, it may seem like a cheap version of armament haki but there's a reason. I have to deal with my body being a bit weaker in exchange for the elemental power, Skull Bash has the cannon force but I can add electricity to paralyze as long it's not Luffy or a logia that resists lightning. Quick attack can be used for more than just the air, it can let me move twice very fast and get a strong attack during that short time frame.

 _The Sixth Day..._

Had to take Ririka two days to fix up all of my old clothing, but I don't want to put them back on yet as I went in black shorts and a black sleeveless vest. I have about 6 pairs of clothes but they were used and not really the best to survive a fight without a scratch. Ok I have to take the one heavyweight of the only 2 smashers that have wings, Charizard and Meta Knight. Body height was about Bowser's but there were differences and similarities, hands have 3 fingers and arms were a bit skinner, though nails were longer and so was the tail with a flame at the end. Color and scales were the same except the bottom part of the chest goes down as the other side of my tail and head was more styled like a dragon's with 2 horns out of the back of my head and mouth was boxed outwards with fangs. Oh and instead of a shell, I have 2 wings that are orange on the back with the front being blue-green.

Before going at it in the air, I decided to do some strength training while changing during that time to lower the limit which is so far at an hour and 30 minutes but I plan on lowering it by the whole thing because it would be a good idea to change it up during battle. After doing it ending a bit past noon, the sensation of transforming now feels more natural than what happened before with Bowser's hugeness, but I felt like only half the time was reduced.

Guess the last days will have this planned, but now it's fly time! Using wings was easy on how I need to maintain a constant speed of flapping my wings to fly normally into the air and yet, my fear of heights isn't kicking in for some reason. Back at home, I feared high places on how bad would it be to fall and die from that high up, I guess coming here has killed that phobia. Gliding low on the ground involves using the wings as sails comming from the force that is going against me when I move forward fast. My head is insanely hard to just hit a boulder to pieces without getting a concussion, Flare Blitz doesn't really have to be a fireball dive, it just involves having my flames surround me like a shield and fighting with that added on my own attacks.

 _The Seventh Day..._

I haven't exactly tried to transform into one of the female smashers yet because it would be weird to have your gender changed, I think I should do this after Arlong to get some laughs out of everyone when we free Nami. Also I need a form that has a counter special but it won't be like observation haki because I have to be up close to the attacker and also give the impression that I'm going to take a hit. Up next for the last medium is a swordsman who held the sword that was once his father's, brown boots with light brown straps, black pants, a longer blue tunic with a black and yellow outlined chest plate and shoulder guards, black cloth fingerless gauntlets and a blue cape with red on the inside held together by a red jewel in a gold pin. I gained a small gold tiara and blue has been added to brown on the hair and eyes and on my left was a sheath with the sword inside, it was the same length but less wider than the Master Sword, the hilt was gold with two branches going in the sword with a red jewel in the center, there was a small grove from the base to halfway to the midpoint and inside it had these words, FALCHION.

Training as Marth was easy from using the sword offensively with jabs, slashes and dives and defensively on how to position it to block weapons that are swung towards me. Shield Breaker does need my attention to charge it up but I'm not sure how it's supposed to break defense but I can run during the release for the dashing version, Dancing Blade did have some getting used to from doing light cuts in a quick but not too fast combo that can end with an overhead, upward or multiple stabs. Now my counter is sort of like Iai Counter but just even more stricter on the timing which is probably how the world puts it as, I can't just counter every attack that comes to me, I had to improvise my Dolphin Slash to the lower version since it will be a good idea to stay close to the opponent while I'm like this.

 _The Eighth Day..._

Rika has been asking me less over the nights because she is excited on seeing what I can do tommrow and I'm actually nervous because it's getting close to Luffy coming as well as to make sure that Rika won't blab about my powers. Since I need to make a good impression to Luffy and also make sure that I don't kill anyone with my own power, I have never been in that many fights back at home and it's sad to see people die, especially to those in the strawhat's pasts and Ace. They never really deserved to die but it was cruel fate that struck them at the worst time for it to happen, I can't help out those from the pasts but I want to save Ace, he died for saving his brother and that was too much for me reading it at home and Luffy.

Enough of that for now, it's time to go into my second to last form, it felt weird having my entire body made of metal. My chest, arms and upper legs are light blue while my waist, hands and lower legs and feet are dark blue and have more width, My head has a blue helmet with one light blue square and rectangle bumps around the center and red circles surrounded by light blue cones on the sides. Using Megaman's weapons were easy to switch out by just thinking about what I want to use and I don't even have to be in the air to use my aerials on the ground. Using the Mega Buster was pretty straight forward on turning my right hand into the gun and just shoot out what appears to be lemons but charging requires me to get a grip on the arm and position myself good to avoid the recoil. The Super Arm is insane on how I can pick up even a huge tree all with just one hand and I can even use what I picked up to either throw or swing it around. Flame Sword lasts for a short time but it can deal a lot of damage, Slash Claw makes my hands into 3 pointed metal claws that I can do small energy slashes or quick close cutting, Air shooter can be used like a top if I can charge up the wind and release to make a bigger, heavier version but it takes more time to do than the charge shot. Hard Knuckle is pretty short and it does take some time to reload another hand but it can topple trees like no ones business, my Spark Shock and Flame Blast can be used half and half plus can bring out when moving so I can poke shock or burn. However I can only use the specials one at a time so I have to remember to switch back to that special but on the plus side, they have faster speeds and higher power. This won't apply to my base move set so I can create combos like Fire Claw or Tornado Knuckle.

 _The Ninth Day..._

I'm finally done with my training to at least be in between the monster and weakling trio in terms of strength but hey, Oda didn't make the entire series in one month you know. My limit has been broken down to none from shifting over and over as Megaman and as promised to a certain girl, I took Rika down to the forest while saying to her mother that we were going out to play.

"So what is it that you can do Victor?" Rika asked me with very pleading eyes.

"Ok I'll show you but it's important to keep this a secret until tommrow when that person comes." I said with a finger on my lips.

Rika nodded her head and I chosen to transform into Pikachu because I at least want to be kid friendly to her for a first impression.

"Well what do you think?" my voice has gone a bit high in pitch but falls a bit lower than Chopper's.

I couldn't see her eyes for a moment, but they just turned into admiration and how the heck is it possible for people here to have mini stars around?

"WOW THAT IS SOO COOL!" in a manner that would only be overpowered by Luffy.

"Thank you Rika, hey you wanna know what else is cool?" as I turned back and motioned her to climb on my back.

After she has done that, "Hang on!" as I soon began running before jumping into the air and shifted into Charizard and went up even higher.

"YAHHHHH!" Rika screamed over how she was having the time of her life going fast in the sky. I had to make sure that we weren't that close to the town or marine base to avoid being spotted. After a while, we soon went down towards the lake where Rika got off of me and I went back.

"Rika, now do you see why I had to keep this as a secret?" but the response I got wasn't what I expected.

"But why keep it hidden? That was so much fun! I think every kid here needs to have a ride on you!" with those same sparkly eyes again.

"That would be fun but what if the marines found out about this? They would try and use my power for their own goals even if others are hurt and if I try to refuse, you, your mother and all the others will get hurt in the process." trying to be serious on how this can be actually true.

This made Rika silent and a bit sad remembering all the times that Helmeppo has hurt the all of the people who lived here along with that day when Zoro protected her from his wolf and has been forced to be captured or she and her mother would've been hurt.

"I know it's sad Rika but right now we can't interfere until tommrow. We should get home, it's becoming pretty late and not a word to your mother yet." I said as Rika accepted and we walked back to the bar to get ready for when tommrow comes, it will be the start of my life as a Strawhat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The day Luffy comes and I begin as a pirate!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

Well it's been a good peaceful life of respecting the rules of my world and this one for ten days, but now it's time to pull a Luffy and break them. After waking up alongside Rika, we soon saw outside the window Luffy and Coby pull up towards the docks.

P.S: Sorry, spelling is a bit messed up cause I have to type on the Wii U sometimes when someone else uses the laptop.

"So who is the one?" Rika asked me.

"The one with the straw hat."

"Oh ok! Anyways, you want to help me give Zoro food again?"

"Sure and if he becomes stubborn again, I'll either shove it into his mouth or eat it in front of him."

We soon went downstairs where we went to two different places, Rika went to the kitchen to make the rice balls while I went to the storage to get a ladder.

"Wait what's with the extra rice ball?" as I saw her exit the kitchen where I was waiting by the front door.

"Well because I never got a chance to thank you from flying with you yesterday." as she offered the one that was on top of the seaweed with two more under it.

I ate it since I don't want Rika to be heartbroken early, it was sweet and it reminded me of something that my mom makes that uses rice, milk and cinnamon.

"It's good Rika, thank you."

"You're welcome Victor!" as we soon left the bar with Luffy and Coby ahead of us.

I was a bit muscular from the training but I still had a long way to go, my new clothes have came in a package yesterday but there was no sender on it, plus my clothing was an inverse to Luffy's original, a blue vest and red shorts.

"Luffy! There's no chance to survive with him on your crew!" cried out Coby as we arrived at the gates with the two hanging from the wall as I set up the ladder.

Rika first went up first and shushed them before tying a rope to the ladder and climbing down while I joined them at the top.

"Ah! Luffy we have to stop her before she gets killed by the marines or the demon! And why aren't you helping her!? Aren't you her older brother!?" Coby cried out to me with Luffy staring at me.

"Well I wouldn't be too worried about her, besides Zoro doesn't really kill for the fun of it." chuckling at Coby crying and Luffy laughing.

After Rika had attempted to give Zoro the rice balls until, "Now now, no one likes a bully." came Helmeppo, ugh what a long name,

He came from the base with two soldiers with him, "Roranoa Zoro you seem to be handling this well." as he came close to them and it took all my willpower to prevent myself from either shocking or burning him alive.

"Hey look there's another weird guy and are you ok?" as he noticed me trembling.

"I'm fine." though there was some anger hidden.

"That's great he must be with the Marines, now the little girl will be saved." Coby said in relief.

"But not every marine is good Coby." I didn't want to blurt how they are all evil and smash Coby's dream because I believe he will become even greater than Sengoku, he was a great man but he put his trust in the wrong people. I saw the scene play out just how it did back in the anime and I was just sad, I've loved those rice balls yet he had the decency to call her out and crush her hard work.

"That's just awful, is that what you mean?" but I ignored Coby into running towards Rika and helping her up while Helmeppo lifted his foot off the rice ball.

"Hey! Who are you? Are you with this girl?" He demanded.

"I am and what's it to you?" I replied blankly.

"Well if you have read the notice, anyone who assists the criminal will be-"

"Shut it." cutting to the chase to avoid the small monologue.

"What!? Don't you know how I am!?" Helmeppo cried out.

"Yeah, the son of a bastard." I replied with the marines being scared, Helmeppo with a look of disbelief, Zoro smirking with me, Coby looking scared and Luffy with a blank face.

"I'm the son of Marine Captain Morgan!" he shouted as Rika has stiffened next to me holding onto my leg.

"So?" I replied with watching him fall down anime style.

"That means I'm important and you will be executed! You there capture him." to one of the marines who stiffened up.

"Sorry but I don't want either me or my younger sister to die. See ya!" as I took off towards the gate with Rika in my arms as I jumped over the entire thing leaving behind awe-struck expressions when I landed on the other side.

"Hey are you two ok?" Coby said as he and Luffy were coming towards us.

"We're fine no need to worry." as he then began talking about how bad a person he was while I saw Luffy looking at Zoro. After waiting for Helmeppo to leave, me and Luffy climbed back over the wall before Coby noticed.

"So I hear you're a bad guy." Luffy said as I stood next to him watching Zoro.

"What are you still doing here and you." looking my way, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Yet you are here trying to kill yourself to something that no person can live through."

"Just mind you're own damn business!" he shouted back to me.

"If I were you I'd starve in 3 days." Luffy said without being phased by his response.

"Don't you mean one day?" I smugly replied back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he cried out childishly.

"I've got more spirit than either of you." yea and that messed up your mind compass forever Mr. Big Shot.

"Which is how I'm going to survive this ordeal." he continued.

"Huh, what a weirdo." Luffy said as he was going to walk away.

"Hold on, could you pick that up for me?" Zoro said towards the muddy food.

"Are you sure? Because it's mostly mud-" Luffy replied before being interrupted.

"Shut up and give it to me now! he shouted.

"Ok!" as I put on a grin, took the food from Luffy's hands and shoved it into Zoro's mouth.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted at me after coughing for a while.

"That will teach you for not eating it in the first place when she offered it." I replied back.

We were soon about to leave until Zoro requested us to tell Rika it was delicious. We have rejoined with Coby and Rika and then hid ourselves in an alley.

"Really he said that?" she asked me.

"Yep, I had to force feed him as punishment for not doing so earlier." I replied with her and Luffy laughing.

"Anyways, hi I'm Victor." as I extended a hand towards Luffy, "And this is Rika." Pointing at her.

"Well, I'm Luffy and that's Coby." when he shook my hand and pointed towards Coby, who was lost in thought.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks he is." he said out loud to us.

"He's not! He's good because he got himself punished for us.." looking distant.

"You're uh making no sense." Luffy said confused.

"That's because you don't know what happened before you were here." I replied.

Rika then began to talk about what happened to her on the day I arrived with Zoro saving Rika and her mom from a wolf, how Helmeppo threatened him with surviving for one month or Rika and Ririka would die. But I knew the truth about that deal but I didn't want Luffy to go on a rampage until we are at the bar.

"It's already been 9 days and Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up, I don't know how I can help him.." she was close to crying.

"I see why you're upset." Coby said just before we heard a loud crash.

"Rika! Your mother!" I shouted as we raced off to the bar.

We have entered through the back and saw Helmeppo with a foot on the table, some scared bystanders and Nami! I couldn't call out to her before Orange Town because we need her trust to be with us, it will go before Arlong then fully blossom when we beat him.

That's when I heard him saying on how he will execute Zoro, that's when I saw Luffy with a stare that held no emotion and ran towards Helmeppo and punched him into a wall.

"You! You just hit me!" he shouted towards Luffy as Coby was restraining him.

"This guy is scum!" he shouted to everyone.

"But you can't hit me I'm-" but was interrupted by a kick to the side courtesy of me.

"Yea like we care about that." I retorted with everyone looking at me.

"Ah! It's you! He'll have you executed for this!" while pointing at me and crying.

"Why don't you fight like a man instead of a wuss?" I replied with Coby calling me out.

"Why are you trying to get on the Marine's bad side Luffy and Victor?" Coby asked us.

Luffy then talked about how today will be the day he recruits Zoro and turns to me, "Hey Victor, do you want to join my crew?"

"I will if we are able to rescue Zoro and beat up that bastard Morgan." I requested.

"Well sure thing!" he smiled back to me.

After Helmeppo left the bar, me and Luffy left the bar with Rika crying out to me but being held back by Ririka as we made our way back to Zoro.

"You two again?" he said towards us.

"I'll untie you if you promise to join my crew." Luffy said.

"What kind of crew?" he asked confused.

"A pirate crew."

"No way. I'm not for being a criminal." Zoro replied.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're despicable, I would never join with one."

"Oh come on already Zoro, you're already known as a vicious bounty hunter so whats wrong with a job change?" I cut in.

"People can say all they want but there hasn't been anything I've done that is regrettable, after I get through this challenge, I'll continue to do what I want." oh if only it were that simple with Luffy, but you don't get that with him.

"Yea that's great and all but I've already decided that you will join my crew." Luffy said to Zoro already knowing the response.

"What! You can't decide that!" he shouted.

"You can't really go against it with him because he won't stop." I replied.

"Stay out of this!" he retorted back to me.

"So you are a swordsman right? Luffy continued.

"I am, but that idiot captain's son took mine away."

"If I can find your swords, doe's that mean you'll join my crew?"

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" he shouted while Luffy took off the wrong way.

"Wait is he serious?" he said to me more calmly.

"As I said, once you get him going, you can't stop him." I replied.

"Hey genius, the base is the other way." he called out to Luffy.

"Oh ok. Gum Gum Rocket!" as he stretched out his arms to the gate and flew past us to the base.

"What the, what the hell is he?" he asked me again.

"He is the man who will change everything."

"So why are you with him?"

"Well he asked me and I agreed to join when we free you and kick Morgan's ass."

That's when we then saw half a statue fall down from the base and shatter with someone screaming, "SEIZE HIM SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"Looks like the party is about to begin." I said as Coby came running to us.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" Coby asked me.

"Well he went off to get Zoro's sword." I replied.

"Well anyways, you have to get out of here Zoro." as he began to untie the ropes around him.

"That maniac is going to kill you for what you're doing now." trying to get him to stop.

"I can't stand to watch the Marines like this, a true marine should have honor." with pride in the last part.

"Look I still have to stay here you're not-"

"They are going to execute you tomorrow." Coby interrupted.

"What?"

"The wuss never promised anything, he planned to take you're life the moment you were tied up!" I cut in leaving Zoro shocked.

"Which made Luffy and Victor very angry so they hit him for you." Coby said as Zoro looked at me silently in respect.

"Now that the marines are mad, they set now into capturing Luffy and getting Victor back with Rika and her mom."

"Like hell I will let them hurt those two, they have been my family ever since I woke up here 10 days ago and I'm not going to lose them!"

"I won't ask you to be a pirate but please join Luffy, you are strong but he's the only one that can save you and you to him as well."

"End of the line." came Morgan with a group of marines with guns aimed at us.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence the three of you to die where you stand." I tensed ready to go into a fighter that can help us out.

The clacking of their guns and Coby crying out are making nervous on how if Luffy doesn't come in time, we will all die. But I can't die because I still have to get home and live to see Luffy be pirate king. I tuned out on the boring stuff about Morgan being an airhead until, "Take aim!"

'Luffy, please come save us...' I thought as Zoro had Kuina was going through his head from the expression.

"Fire!" as they all shot at us but Luffy got in between us in time.

"Hey!" Zoro shouted.

"Luffy no!" Coby cried.

"Straw Hat!" Morgan shouted.

"Luffy!" I said in relief as I saw the bullets being stretched out.

Man all the marines were wide eyed but it's going to be even bigger.

"That won't work on me!" as all the bullets exited his body with no one hit.

"What the, who the hell are you?" Zoro asked Luffy who had his back to us with Zoro's swords.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" with the smile that D's are famous for.

"You're completely out of you're mind to do something like that." Zoro said just not believing it.

"That's just what it is Zoro to him." I said receiving a confused look from him.

"That's what he said to me as well and even though it sounded crazy, he has every intention to reach that goal and obtain One Piece!" Coby followed up looking determined with Luffy here.

"Here are your swords, there were 3 so I couldn't decide which was yours so I took them all." Luffy said as he got them off his back and offered to Zoro.

"They are all mine I use 3-sword style." Zoro said and that other name just seems a bit more complex.

"Just take them already but if you help me, you will be an enemy to the Marines or you'll die here." Luffy presented.

"What are you the son of the devil? It doesn't matter if I don't join you I'll end up dead. I'll become a pirate!" Zoro announced.

"Yes! You're going to finally join my crew and so are you Victor!" Luffy said looking at me.

"Before that Luffy, let's free Zoro and kick Morgan's ass so we are not in a fight." I said.

"Sure I forgot about that!" he replied.

"Would you two quit talking and get these ropes off me!" Zoro shouted as Luffy got to work and I tuned out Morgan's devil fruit lecture.

I saw Luffy struggling with the ropes looking like a fool, "Luffy, use one of his swords to free his arm." I said right before Morgan ordered to use swords on Luffy and the group charged forward.

After Luffy has freed one of his arms and given his sword, both me and Zoro has ran up to the group blocking them with Zoro's 3 swords and me with my Master Sword and Hylian Shield as Link.

"Roranoa Zoro and this newcomer..." Morgan said in disbelief.

"Wow you are both so cool!" Luffy said to us while we were holding them down, they had no strength behind their hold.

"Make one move and you die." Zoro threatened his part crying.

"I might not be Zoro, but you will lose." I said with my part in disbelief.

"Today I officially become a pirate for resiting the Marines. But while I'm with you I'll be dedicated to my own ambition, to be the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro said with a sword in his teeth, how can he do that?

"If you try to get me off my dream, you will die. Is that ok with you?"

"Nothing better for the future king of the pirates!." he replied and I smiled.

"Whether I'm a hero or a criminal, I will make the name Zoro known throughout the world!" he announced.

Morgan then began to complain about his soldiers not killing us until Luffy told us to duck, but I had other plans.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his leg out but I took a small hop, changed into Pikachu and rode on his leg before jumping off and hiding behind some marines who didn't see me. I ignored the marines talking about him being rubber or not fighting them but hadn't noticed me disappear.

"Anyone one who spouted out weakness, shoot yourselves in the head, this is a direct order!" Morgan shouted to the fallen marines. Good thing that they began to show resistance unlike the manga.

"Bring those marines to their knees!" Coby cheered when I saw Luffy running to Morgan, knowing he will block I took the offensive.

"Thunder!" I shouted revealing myself and releasing a bolt of thunder down from the sky and striking Morgan directly leaving him paralyzed.

"And Skull Bash!" I released a quick one that made me rocket into his gut with Luffy's fist in his chest. Both connected and pushed him back, but he quickly regained himself as the wood part of his axe stopped most of electricity.

"Reckless scum! You have no right to mess with my superiority! I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" he boasted with me and Luffy ignoring him.

"And I'm Luffy, nice to meet you." Luffy said being honest with me jumping on his straw hat.

"And I'm Victor, prepare to get your ass kicked!" I shouted cause heck, this bastard should be in jail. This however made him mad to begin attacking us as Luffy kept dodging his attack and when his axe split the ground, we had an opening. In the air, Luffy kicked both feet to Morgan's face while I rid along and hit his head as well with a thunder coated tail that was hard as steel. Morgan fell down and the marines were in disbelief on how we are winning. He then quickly got up and raised his hand up, when it went down, both me and Luffy spun out of the way in mid air. Luffy kicked him on the side of his face while hit my tail on the side of his waist.

"I'll let you take this Luffy." As I saw Helmeppo pulling out his gun so I went there as fast as I could, good thing he didn't notice.

"You call yourself a Marine but you destroyed Coby's dream!" Luffy shouted as he held Morgan by the coat and punching him.

"Straw Hat! Stop right there!" Helmeppo said in front of me with his and Coby's backs showing. He then began stuttering about him having a hostage, but I cut to the chase with a quick thunder shock to the butt, knocking him out cold.

"Victor! You saved me." Coby said in relief on no guns to his head.

"You're welcome Coby," I said as we saw Morgan who was behind Luffy, fall down again thanks to Zoro. After a while, the marines all celebrated the defeat of Morgan as Zoro then feel down. We soon made our way back to the bar with me carrying Zoro on my shoulder as Bowser, I would explain my devil fruit when we get there while all over the town has been getting word on Morgan's fall. As we gone in the bar with a crowd of people around it, we have soon ate with me actually done even faster than Zoro while Luffy continued.

"I'm stuffed! Having not eaten for 9 days, I was ready to eat my boots!" Zoro said as we all laughed.

"I can't believe both of you are finished you lightweights." Luffy said.

"How can you have a bigger appetite than a guy with no food for 9 days?" Zoro asked shocked.

"Since he's rubber, think of it as a rubber balloon that's durable to hold a lot of food." I explained

"Well I guess it just tastes that good, don't you agree Coby?" Luffy replied.

"Well yea, thank you for making this." Coby said to Ririka

"It's no problem, after all you all saved the town." Ririka said politely to us.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met!" Rika said to Luffy and hey, I won't let him have all the glory.

"What was that Rika?" as I towered over her menacing in my Bowser form with my eyes and hair having a bit more red than before.

"B-B-u-u-t-t not amazing as you are Victor!" as I laughed and turned back into my original self.

"By the way Victor, is that a devil fruit?" Luffy asked while still eating.

"Well it's called the smash smash fruit where my fighting skills by itself have been increased while I can also take the form of 55 smashers but I can only use 8 for now but plan on mastering them all." as I shown off my 8 forms with Luffy, Rika and Coby loving them with Zoro giving interest on Link and Marth.

"So, how many others do you have on your crew besides me and him?" Zoro asked while pointing at me.

"Nope just you and him." Luffy responded making Zoro flabbergasted.

"What's wrong with that? We are all strong guys." Luffy continued.

"Ok but please tell me you have a ship." Zoro pleading with me looking out towards the window already.

"Sure do it's right there." pointing a fish piece out towards a SMALL boat wit a dog peeing on it. Ugh, how are we all going to fit...

"You're kidding me." Zoro in disbelief.

"Nope but we'll have an enormous one soon just wait and see!" Luffy being positive with Zoro laughing. Before Zoro could saying anything, Luffy went off to lala land with his dream ship.

"I think Luffy is born without that part of the brain that allows planning." Coby joked with Zoro groaning on what captain he had to end up with.

"Ririka, can I go pack my stuff?" I said to her ignoring the conversation building.

"Oh sure and here, this is for you." as she handed me 10,000 berri.

"Ririka... I just want to thank you for putting up with me for the 9 days I was here, I had a home, food, clothing and a little sister." I said with Rika crying but had something in her eyes remembering yesterday. I soon excused myself to go upstairs and pack my clothing and money in a blue bag. I looked around the room I was in for 9 days until I noticed something sticking out under the bed. It looked like a silver hilt so I pulled it out but that it connected to was crazy, it was the Buster Sword but the black and white parts have been swapped, giving it the appearance of a white blade with a black edge.

I knew that had to also had come from that package sender from yesterday but that still leaves a blank on who sent this. There was a crash downstairs and I knew Coby's path to a Marine was set, time to leave in style as I turned into Charizard and flew down to the docks where Luffy and Zoro were already there.

"Humph, showoff." Zoro said as I changed back.

"Well I couldn't really take the front from the show you pulled." I retorted with Luffy laughing.

"Luffy! Victor!" Shouted Coby with Rika and her mom behind us with him doing a salute.

"I will never thank you enough for this!"

"Never heard a marine thanking a pirate before." Zoro questioned.

"Well, there's a first for everything." I replied as we got on the boat and unfurled the sails.

"I hope we meet again Coby!" Luffy shouted with his arms.

"Good bye Victor!" Rika waved to me and I did the same.

"ALL HANDS! SALUTE!" as the marines have all given us a salute, how the heck did they all get here so fast?

As we left behind Shells town, I couldn't help but feel happy, I'm living the adventures of the anime/manga. I will go to places that are just crazy, battle opponents that will be tough and even though I know what's going to happen, I can't wait! As the setting sun came in front of us, this is a sign of the real adventure to make it's start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Now I know how my cousin hates clowns.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

Well it was hard to sleep on a small boat with two people but for now, I'll just wing it as Pikachu until we get Nami with her stolen ship. Zoro did question me on that reverse Buster Sword I found and I just told him how I didn't even knew how it was under the bed, thankfully it came with a sheath that I can place on my back. I used my powers in Shells Town to make a good impression on Luffy but I also want to fight with my own power.

"Soo hungry..." and I groaned for what had to be the 50th time of the day, I knew it was a bad idea to keep our food supply unguarded without Sanji.

"This is your fault you know if you hadn't gorged on all the food we had." I said a bit annoyed like what the hell, sure I eat a lot but I do know when to stop unlike his elastic stomach.

"When the hell are we going to reach land anyway?" Zoro asked on the other side of the boat.

"Who knows, just sailing on the winds and waves, going where they take us." Luffy said in the manner of a poet, ok that was weird.

"Is it that dumb that someone trying to be king of the pirates knows nothing on navigation!?" Zoro retorted but you're one yourself Mr. Looks at Clouds like an Idiot.

"Not really, I just drift around. What about you? Aren't you some famous bounty hunter who sailed the seas and what about you Victor?" Luffy asked both of us.

"Well I set out onto the open sea to find one man but I couldn't return to my village so I had to hunt pirates for a living." Zoro replied.

"To me I just woke up in an alley with my devil fruit so sorry if I don't have any." I replied.

"So I see you're just lost." Luffy just put together normally.

"Hey! Don't put it like that!" Zoro retorted with slamming his foot down on the boat.

"Damn it Zoro! We just got this boat! Don't sink it!" I shouted back at him as Luffy's hat flew off from the rocking.

"Oh no not my hat..." as it got caught in the sail.

"I got it!" as I jumped up to get the hat, I caught it and also grabbed onto the mast to avoid any more rocking. As I went down and given it back to him, Luffy then began to talk about his past with Shanks. While he was talking about that, I took a closer look at my phone to see what else might have changed, besides the infinite battery, water defense and the Percy Jackson pen power of being in my pocket even when left behind. My manga app had a big padlock along with Safari to avoid anyone knowing that it's otherworldly and how it can change if they know about themselves and the events. My games have changed to those that don't require internet, infinite runner and rpg games, music was still the same before I got sent here.

"Anyways what's with the dragon Victor?" Luffy said while looking at my right arm.

"Oh this? It's a charm bracelet that my sister gave me, it's my treasure and reminder of home." I replied looking off nostalgic.

"I see, guess it's important to you as my hat!" he grinned while he put it back on.

"I guess it is." as I ran a finger through the dragon charm remembering about my old life, it was nothing really special but I've enjoyed being with my family and friends.

"I'm so hungry it's killing me." Zoro cried out and I resisted the urge, back home I would whine about food but here, you take every meal seriously. That was Sanji's philosophy and it's true for this world.

"Hey look a bird." he continued and I remember what happened and I don't really want to be stuck on a giant bird or in a cage.

"I know let's eat it!" Luffy announced as it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How can we even be able to get it when it's so high above us?" I questioned to make sure I was in the conversation.

"Like this! Gum Gum Rocket!" as he stretched his arms to the horizontal part of the mast and launched himself up. We waited until we saw Luffy reach the bird and gotten his head in it's beak. Well now I see how he doesn't underestimate them when he got caught by another one just leaving Drum Island.

"HELP ME!" Luffy shouted out with Zoro grabbing the oars and rowing like crazy.

"You idiot! What were you thinking!?" he shouted back with shark teeth.

"Sigh Coby's right, his brain can't plan that well as most of us." I sighed since I like Luffy but still his idiocy was ridiculous. There was those 3 pirates Nami has tricked in front of us but we are going fast.

"Hey you there! Stop we have men overboard!" One of the pirates flailed his arms out.

"I can't stop you are going to have to jump in!" Zoro replied with them hanging for dear life on the back of our ship.

"Wow never thought you guys could climb on a speeding boat." I said impressed.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" they all shouted in disbelief. They did try to threaten us but after 3 quick beatings with the flat side of my sword, it was over.

"I'm sorry we didn't know you were the famous Roranoa Zoro and another strong person! Please forgive us!" the lead one laughed along with the other two rowing for Zoro.

"Well thanks to you idiots, I lost sight of my captain." Zoro grunted.

"Knowing Luffy, he'll probably get caught with something that will get us involved." I said. I did tune out the conversation between them about Buggy but I do know a weakness of his fruit from looking at my own sword, that if you use either the blunt side or the flat of the sword, it will connect since it's more of a strike instead of a cut. But something I will help Zoro with is his self injury to himself for underestimating his opponents. It did take us a while to reach the docks but it was good that Zoro didn't lead us here, we would've ended up in the Calm Belt or the Red Line on accident. As we got there, a huge explosion tore through some houses in the distance.

"That was one heck of an explosion." Zoro said.

"You said it." I agreed with him. I tuned out another conversation before me and Zoro had to go to what we saw was the tallest building here, but Zoro had to go the opposite direction of where I was headed.

"Uh Zoro, it's this way." I called out to him before he disappeared from me.

"Yea yea I was just testing." he replied back letting me take the lead. We ran on the streets but then Zoro decided that we should take to the rooftops so we jumped wall to wall in an alley and we were jumping on the roofs saving more time. When we made it to a roof that let us see what happened, we saw Nami about to be attacked by 3 guys while holding the fuse of a cannon with Luffy in a cage.

"That idiot, what has he gotten himself into this time?" Zoro asked to me.

"Well let's figure that out after we save the girl from being killed." I replied back looking at Nami who saw her attackers before Zoro jumped from his position, landed in front of Nami and gave them hell.

"Zoro! Victor!" Luffy said as I soon landed on the rooftop near the cage. Zoro tried to talk to Nami if she was hurt but she struggled with it at first.

"Well I'm glad both of you have found me, now get me out of this cage!" Luffy cried out. That's when Zoro berated on Luffy along with Buggy's crew talking about Zoro. That's when Buggy appeared in front of Nami asking if he was here for his bounty, seriously how can people move that fast? Then Zoro and Buggy got ready to fight with his crew cheering. And what the hell is with his nose? It looks more like a tomato has grown out of his nose and replaced it. Buggy then dashed to Zoro in the air, but Zoro beat him to it by cutting him up into small pieces and I began to make my way towards Zoro because I knew what's going to come to that idiot if I don't stop him.

Ignoring Zoro and Luffy saying he was weak along with the rest of Buggy's crew laughing, I pulled out my sword ready to take action. That's when Buggy floated off the ground with his torso, "ZORO! LOOK OUT!" as I dove in front of Zoro's back and blocked Buggy's severed hand with the flat of my sword.

"VICTOR!" Luffy shouted at me fearing that I got hurt, but it was easy holding back the smaller weapon with one hand on the hilt and another on my side's flat.

"Damn it Zoro! Didn't you think about why he was in pieces and there was no blood!" I shouted at him which left him shocked in disbelief as he turned around to see the hand stopped by my sword.

"He's right you know, the Chop Chop Fruit is the fruit that I ate that will make the sword worthless to me!" Buggy announced along with a creepy laugh, ugh now I know why my cousin hates clowns while reforming his body.

"His limbs reattached? But I thought the Devil Fruit was just a myth told by pirates." Nami thought out loud.

"Wow what a freak." Luffy announced as well.

"Shouldn't you be on that list as well as me Luffy?" I retorted back at him for forgetting he's one as well.

"Well I guess I couldn't hit you but that's ok since your swords won't be able to kill me at all, I guess I'm the winner!" Buggy shouted with his crew egging him on. I got ready to protect Zoro because he can't handle Buggy since his katanas won't make blunt force that effective.

"Stabbing a man in the back is a cowardly move Big Nose!" Luffy shouted over the cage and I fist pumped for what he's done. Watching his crew's gaping mouths was just so funny to me.

"WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE!?" Buggy shouted while he shot one of his hands towards Luffy. Good thing he was able to catch it in between his teeth or the series would've been over early or I had to play the idiot understudy.

"Buggy, I am going to kick your ass!" as he also crushed the knife with his teeth. Buggy then bragged about how he was going to kill all 4 of us, but I smacked him down with the flat of my blade making fly back towards his crew.

"BUGGY!" his crew screamed out.

"Hey Zoro! Turn the cannon around!" I commanded him and though Zoro didn't get it at first he soon grew a smirk on my plan.

"Nice one Victor!" Luffy said while laughing it on.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nami asked me seemingly confused.

"Oh we are going to send off Buggy, with a bang!" I said as Zoro got under the cannon and was able to flip it easily without any injuries.

"Ugh... Crap the cannon still has the Buggy Ball!" Buggy screamed as he woke up but now was scared to death with the rest of his crew.

"Light the cannon!" I said to Nami who tensed a bit but regained herself and used a match to relight the fuse. Buggy pleaded with us to stop the cannon but it was too late as a giant boom came out in front of us completely obliterating the tent but good thing no houses were in the way for more collateral damage. That's when Zoro went to go pick up the cage Luffy was stuck in, he said it was for his own stupidity on almost getting stabbed in the back in shame. Nami tried to ask us who we are but we already left her behind just getting away in some random direction until we stopped by a pet store. Zoro put Luffy's cage around the front while he went and rested his back on a pillar.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro questioned as we saw Chou-chou guarding the store looking real convincing as a statue.

"Dog?" Luffy said as he rocked his cage to be more closer. He began making faces a Chou-chou, yet he's still in that same position.

"Hey, do you think this dog is dead?" Luffy asked us with Zoro going off on he can do what he wants and for me it's unsure. He then began to poke the dog on the head.

"You shouldn't do that Luffy-" but it was too late as he poked him too hard and gotten Chou-chou mad enough to bite down on Luffy's face.

"YEOW! GET OFF OF ME!" Luffy shouted as he tried to get the dog off his face, yet he was stubborn like the rubber he's biting down on.

"Sigh I told you so." I looked down towards Luffy getting mauled.

"Can't you understand the seriousness of the situation we're in!?" Zoro retorted to Luffy's antics.

"Damn dog..." Luffy moaned as Chou-chou finished biting down on Luffy and went back to sitting down.

"Sorry about that, he can be insensitive towards other animals." I said as I reached down and petted him lightly on the head. He wagged his tail a bit and I felt happy because I like animals especially dogs since I have 3 at home.

"Lucky..." Luffy pouted looking at me with his cheeks puffed out.

"Oh hi Navigator!" Luffy said to Nami who came from behind us.

"I guess you can have this." Nami said as she threw down the key to the cage on the floor.

"Did you go steal it for me? Thanks Nami!" Luffy said as Nami talked about how they were even. As he was about to get the key, for some reason Chou-chou beat him to it and eat it. Everyone had shocked or annoyed expressions but not me cause I guess this is his revenge for Luffy poking him too hard.

"STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT THAT'S NOT FOOD!" Luffy screamed while he was throttling Chou-chou around.

"Damn it Luffy, don't take it out on the dog!" I shouted back as I was trying to get Luffy's hands off his neck.

"GIVE IT GIVE IT GIVE IT!" Luffy continued on his choking parade, that's when I tried to pull Chou-chou out from his body.

"Luffy! If you kill him, I'll choke you to death!" I was still arguing and struggling with Luffy.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" came Boodie a distance from us but we didn't stop.

"Stop picking on poor Chou-chou!" Boodie continued as Luffy's grip was finally loosened and I was flung back with Chou-chou in my arms.

"Who are you?" Zoro questioned Boodie.

"Why I am Boodie, the mayor of this town and why are you picking on Chou-chou!?" he retorted towards me and Luffy.

"Well this idiot," pointing towards Luffy, "was suffocating this dog to death from him eating the key, so I tried to save him!" I replied back annoyed as I got up and put Chou-chou down.

"Oh, well anyways did you have a run-in with Buggy's crew?" he asked us looking to Luffy in a cage.

"Yea our captain got captured and now we have no key to open the cage." I replied back.

I went to tune out on the conversation to Chou-chou's past, I like him for having the determination to protect this store so much because it's the last thing to his best friend. I then began to feel sad about what normally happened that Luffy wasn't here in time to save his treasure, but Mohji won't have any of that with me around. The scars on him signify just how much he wants this place to be safe like with Luffy's hat and my charm bracelet. That's when the ground began to shake up with a roar that seems close to us.

"What's that sound?" Nami questioned to Boodie who was panicking.

"It's him! It's Beast Tamer Mohji!" Boodie replied panicking and soon left with Nami, leaving me, Luffy and Chou-chou as the last line of defense. Luffy tried to ask for the key again, but it was too late as he was towering over Luffy on Richie.

"So your friends have deserted you and just after you escaped." claimed Mohji as I got ready with my Reverse Buster Sword. He then began to introduce himself before Luffy commented on his hair being weird.

"This isn't weird! It's manly hair!" Mohji retorted back to him.

"Well it looks like you put fake ears on your head." I replied blankly.

"You are fools just because your in a cage and you have a huge sword, you don't even know of my terrifying powers!" He boasted as Chou-chou was on edge to leap in and so was I.

"There is no animal that I can't tame! Now shake." he continued with getting off of Richie and walking towards Chou-chou. The result came to him biting down on Mohji's hand.

"Ha ha ha! Karma just hurts so much!" I laughed out loud towards the scene with Luffy joining me.

"Shut up and tell me where Zoro is or I'll kill you both!" he screamed while I looked around and saw the Zoro wasn't where he laid. He must have gone to the mayor's house either because it's safer or just to be more comfortable.

"No way!" both me and Luffy said at the same time.

"RICHIE! ATTACK!" Mohji screamed as his lion went off into the air and slammed his paw down on the cage breaking it.

"I'M FREE!" Luffy said before Richie did a follow up with a smack making Luffy fly into a house.

"LUFFY!" I screamed back to him as the duo then landed in front of me.

"Well, now that your friend is gone, I guess you will be easy to finish off myself!" Mohji said as Richie dashed towards me and I knew I had to react fast. I have seen lions at the zoo but never ones that were insanely big and willing to crush me or fought any. I also dashed towards him and right as Richie lifted his paw, I jumped off avoiding the hit. Mohji was shocked at this but I wasn't done yet as I used the blunt side side of my sword to hit him off of Richie and send him crashing to the pavement.

"There is no way you are going near that pet store!" I announced as Richie tried to hit me with his other while I was in the air, until Chou-chou decided to join in and bite down on his paw which let me follow off with a smack to his head stunning him, with a double handed blunt strike on his head knocking him out.

"Thanks for the save Chou-chou." I said to him and he barked happily.

"Richie! You bastard!" Mohji shouted as he tried to attack us by running with a whip in his hand.

"Don't worry, I got this." I said to Chou-chou as I went in my Bowser form leaving Mohji shocked and unable to defend himself from my fist that sent him flying away so far. That's when Richie woke up and saw me in this form.

"If you don't want to die, get lost!" I glared to him as he gained a scared expression and ran away to find his master.

I reverted back just in time to see Nami and Boodie come back and appear shocked, "What the, where did the lion go?" Nami asked me.

"I kicked their asses." I replied back normally leaving Nami even more confused and Boodie shocked on how I was able to dispatch one of Buggy's commanders.

"But why would you do that? Aren't you a pirate?" she asked me again, probably because she never seen this kind of pirate.

"I did it because Mohji was about to raid the pet shop for his lion and I didn't want that to happen to poor Chou-chou." I said while petting him who wagged happily.

"This pet store is the last thing his master has left behind and he protects it because it's his treasure and I wasn't going to standby and let it be stolen." I continued as Nami soon fell silent over how someone like a pirate can be this compassionate.

"Hey guys!" came Luffy as he soon came back from from the house he crashed in.

"How were you able to survive being crashed into a house!? A normal person can't survive that!?" Nami exclaimed suprised.

"Anyways hey Victor, did you beat up that weirdo?" Luffy asked me ignoring Nami.

"Sure did and this guy even helped me out." I said with pointing to Chou-chou.

"Wow! That must've been cool even though I didn't see how you fought, you both must have given it your all." Luffy looking with respect on both of us. That's when Chou-chou then began to walk back but not towards the store, somewhere else before turning back to us and barking before leaving us for now.

"I'm so pathetic... You and Chou-chou are all fighting and yet I have done nothing but watch as our town being destroyed by pirates..." Boodie trying to find inspiration to fight but dude, a spear won't do crap on him.

"Calm down! It's not that bad..." Nami trying to calm him down but if you wanna do that, just sock him down. I had to ignore the monologue of the town being made, it's his treasure and how he's going to fight until the house's off to the side were soon destroyed by the blast including his own.

"Ah! Zoro was sleeping there!" Luffy announced.

"Man what a way to wake up, I should need more sleep..." said Zoro as he was able to stand up from the rubble looking just fine. Nami and Luffy were happy on him being alive but for me, I whacked him with the blunt side and watch him fall down.

"Victor! What the hell was that for!?" Zoro said pissed off at me but hey, he left me alone.

"That was for leaving me behind to fight the lion by myself you bastard!" I retorted back at him with my sword back in the sheath.

"I refuse to let him get away with this..." came Boodie before me and Zoro were about to fight. Then then did himself a self pep talk while Nami was trying to hold him back, until Luffy encouraged him even more.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY!" shouted Boodie as he ran off to meet his maker.

"The mayor was crying..." Nami said fearing that he will die.

"It's because he knows that he's going to die, yet his pride is blocking all reason." I explained to Nami who nodded in agreement.

"Looks like that party's getting more exciting." said Zoro with Luffy laughing in agreement. Nami told us how we can't laugh right now and how Luffy likes the old man so he won't let him die.

"Well, we don't we join it?" I announced as me, Luffy and Zoro were ready to leave.

"Just hold on, haven't you already been in a fight already?" Nami questioned me.

"Well I want to see if I can still help because if we let Buggy get away with this, then all the work I've done to save the pet store will be destroyed along with the town." I replied back.

"Well if we want to go to the Grand Line, we better steal that chart back." Luffy said still being considerate to Nami even though she put him in the cage and got the map stolen again in the first place.

"Are you going to join our crew now?" Luffy asked Nami with his hand out.

"I'll never sink so low as to the level of a pirate." said Nami as she slapped Luffy's hand away.

"But I suppose we can team up, to achieve our common goal." continued Nami giving hope on recruitment. We soon began running our way towards Buggy's base to save Boodie and kick Buggy's ass. We arrived to find Boodie being choked in mid air from Buggy's severed hand, until Luffy saved the day by wrenching the hand out from the wrist.

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised." said Luffy who let go of the hand and it flew back reattaching itself to Buggy.

"Damn you Straw Hat!" Buggy shouted as Boodie was catching his breath.

"Listen to me, all I want is the treasure and the map then I'm out of here." Nami said to us.

"It won't be that easy Nami, trust me." I said to her who gained a confused expresion.

"For what? Getting the treasure?"

"No, the getting out of here part." as Boodie then began talking to us about getting out of his fight, but before Luffy could do it I beat him to the punch with a solid hit on the head, sending him towards a wall and then stayed there unconscious.

"Oh, you beat me right to it Victor." Luffy proclaimed laughing.

"What the hell are you doing knocking him out!?" Nami berated on me.

"Because he would interfere and probably get killed." I replied back plainly.

"You know, you are right about that Victor." Zoro agreed with me.

"Well couldn't you have done with out hitting him!? You know there are more humane ways of dealing with this stuff!" Nami still raging on.

"Nami, we have already talked to him and that didn't work and even if we restrain him, he would still find a way to interfere." I said trying to get her calm before the storm was about to hit.

"Hey Luffy can I join you? Don't worry, I can handle any silly cannonball." I continued towards Luffy.

"Sure!" he agreed and smiled as we walked forward a bit until we stopped just a little away from Nami, Zoro and Boodie.

"BIG NOSE!" both me and Luffy shouted out, well I guess I'm now becoming an idiot from having to hang out with Luffy these past days.

"That's the worst thing to say to him!" Nami screamed having her hands over her head.

"Oh you damn flashy idiots, I won't stand for this!" Buggy said with an extremely pissed off look.

"TAKE AIM AND GIVE THEM A DOUBLE BUGGY BALL!" he shouted as two cannons were soon aimed towards me and Luffy.

"Why did you both have to say that..." Nami exclaimed disbelieved as she ran off for cover.

"Come one Luffy and Victor! We gotta go!" Zoro warned us.

"Don't worry Zoro, we got this." I said as he got back and me and Luffy got ready.

"TIME TO DIE!" Buggy announced as two Buggy Balls were soon shot towards me and Luffy. I shifted into my Mario form and gotten my cape ready.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy said as he swelled up like a balloon and the Buggy Ball has sunken in his stomach but didn't explode.

"Super Cape!" I said as I soon flipped the cape out to the side where my own Buggy Ball has fallen inside the cape but also hadn't exploded.

"What are they!?" Buggy's crew exasperated in shock.

"Did they... catch the Buggy Ball?" Buggy said confused.

"Not catch, reflect!" I shouted as I swung my cape the same time that Luffy has forced his Buggy Ball out. Both of the Buggy Balls flew all the way back to the roof where Buggy and his crew was and it made an even bigger explosion than what it originally was.

"Wow, it looks like we got them good Luffy." I said to him.

"Yea, we sure did Victor, especially with your cool cape!" he praised me.

"What the hell are you guys!? Monsters!?" Nami snapped at us with shark teeth.

"Hey! I find that very offensive Nami!" I yelled back at her.

"Well that still doesn't explain what the hell you two did because no human being can just reflect a cannonball! So what was the balloon and that changing thing with the cape you did?" she pointing at both of us.

"That was the Gum Gum Balloon." Luffy replied.

"Well that was my Mario form and what I've done was called the Super Cape which reflects projectiles." I replied just a bit in more detail.

"I don't care how you both call it just tell me how you did it!" Nami upset how we weren't clear enough.

"Probably later Nami, this isn't over yet." I said as we watched Buggy rise from the rubble along with him holding two of his crew members as shields.

"How dare you try to do me in with my own weapon..." Buggy said as he tossed his minions aside.

"Unreal... using his men as a shield..." Nami said unbelieved.

"Well Nami, some people don't care about the lives of their followers. They only use their lives as tools." I said which made Nami cringe on her own situation.

"What in the world just happened!?" said Mohji as he also raised from the rubble.

"Ah! It's you again!" he screamed looking at me.

"Oh, it's you again." I replied back normally as he went to Buggy.

"You gotta be careful with the one with the big sword Buggy! He has transformed into something so it must be a devil fruit!" he said towards Buggy who got confused on this new information.

"Wait what do you mean transform?" Nami asked me interested.

"Oh, it's what my devil fruit can do and Luffy here is a rubberman." I replied back pointing at Luffy. Luffy showed off what he can already do, but I'll show her when Buggy uses his Mohji-Launcher. That's when Cabaji also got out with holding Richie as a shield upset on how they were caught off-guard. Then the rest of the scene played out with Mohji getting mad, Richie being scared to death and Cabaji using the launcher.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed as he came flying to Luffy but I got in front of him and turned into Bowser, which made both Nami and Mohji scream even more.

"Why not you!" I shouted as I wound up a punch and slammed him into a building which he crashed through.

"Ok I can understand that the first one was somewhat human, yet what the heck are you supposed to be!?" Nami shouted on seeing another monster other than Arlong.

"Well, it's a mix of a turtle and a dragon." I replied back with going back to my original form. That's when Cabaji then began to race towards us on his unicycle, sword ready to attack us, but Zoro leaped in and blocked his attack with one sword.

"If it's a fight you want, I'll fight you." said Zoro who was holding back Cabaji's sword along with him talking about he will be even more famous if he beats Zoro. The only thing that happened without Zoro's pain was Luffy wishing him good luck and thus, the more ready battle commenced between the two swordsman.

He started with his fire technique which caught Zoro off-guard, allowing Cabaji to kick him on the side where his wound would've been. Good thing Zoro was able to recover from that faster than when he was injured, Cabaji then began to blow out dust which blinded Zoro a bit before diving at him making Zoro block with two swords before he landed a kick on Zoro's side again. I guess since Zoro wasn't stabbed, Cabaji is going for repeated injury towards a part of the body. Zoro got up again and yet it still looks like he hasn't taken any hits at all.

"I'm sick of those stupid parlor tricks." said Zoro in a bored tone as it made Cabaji mad. Zoro then began talking about how the world's greatest swordsman involves not losing to anyone that's a swordsman with Cabaji calling him crazy and how he can never win. That's when Nami began to leave to find treasure for herself as Cabaji then threw out 100 tops at Zoro, who just cut them all down with ease. Cabaji then began to climb up a building all the way with his unicycle, aw man I wanna do that as either Sonic or Lucario, as he was soon above Zoro and placed his sword downward to stab him down. Buggy then launched his hand to Zoro to hold him down, but Luffy planted his foot down on his hand to make sure he doesn't interfere. Zoro dodged the attack and got ready to do his signature move and was sick of his tricks once again.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he went through Cabaji and given him cuts all over his body ending the fight.

"I can't believe the Buggy Pirates were beaten by petty thieves..." said Cabaji before falling to the ground defeated.

"We're not thieves, we're pirates!" Zoro stated as he sheathed his swords away.

"Luffy I'm going to sleep, can you handle this?" he continued before going near a building to rest against the walls.

"Ok! This will be fun!" Luffy stated as he got ready to fight against Buggy.

"Luffy, I'll wait to see if Nami will come around to make sure she doesn't get killed." I requested of him.

"Sure thing Victor! It will be bad if Nami gets killed!" Luffy agreed with a grin. Luffy began to talk to Buggy about how he's going to the Grand Line to be king of the pirates which made Buggy laugh on how if Luffy is that, then he's god but I wonder if getting shocked more than once will change that. He then began to talk about how he knew Shanks from the hat but won't tell Luffy about him, before blades appeared around the tips of his shoes stating how rubber can't bounce back blades. Luffy even stated how that was true before Buggy sent his body from the waist-down towards Luffy spinning like a buzz saw, as Luffy jumped over it Buggy then sent out the knives he had in his hands towards Luffy but he dodged by stretching his arm to a pole and moving out of the way. He then sent out a pistol to Buggy but he leaned his head and was ready to cut Luffy's arm, however he never saw the Luffy grabbed the tree and was ready to clothesline Buggy, but he lifted his own head to avoid the attack sending Luffy crashing.

He then threw his hand out with daggers towards Luffy and even though he caught it, the hand separated from his wrist cutting Luffy and his hat. He got mad at how Buggy cut his hat and how it's his treasure but Buggy ignored that in favor of using the hand that was already separated to throw a knife at Luffy leaving him off balance, while the hand with the rest cut through the hat and brought it to Buggy. Buggy was talking on how treasure was all about things that sparkle until Luffy talked about how Shanks gave him that hat. This made Buggy mad onto stomping on the hat which just added more to Luffy's fury as he dashed at him looking like he can kill. Buggy lifted his head thinking it was another clothesline but instead it was a punch to the gut which left Buggy out of breath. Luffy then demanded him on how he knew Shanks which he agreed but with venom in his voice about how his life was changed. While they were talking, I noticed Nami about to sneak out of a building with a big bag. I made my way over just to make sure she won't get hurt, but that was when Buggy then lifted his upper half.

"Get back here you thief!" Shouted Buggy as neither he or Nami noticed me from the sidelines comming. He came close but I raised my sword and he hit the flat side of the blade, the same Luffy got him in the balls. I could've sworn that I heard a cracking noise as Buggy fell down crying in pain.

"Luffy, you didn't destroy his manhood, right?" I said.

"My balls..." Buggy whimpered out.

"Nope! And your fight is still against me." Luffy said answering my question and making Buggy not ignore him.

"Hey Nami, I'd suggest that you run before he wakes up again." I said to her pointing at Buggy.

"Oh...right!" Nami said as she was about to leave, but Buggy had other plans.

"Chop Chop Festival!" shouted Buggy as all his body parts split at the same time. Nami began to run with me following her and Buggy with his head and hands.

"Try to save your friends from this rubber boy!" Buggy shouted but never noticed Luffy going after his feet. As we were running away from Buggy, Luffy began to tickle, pinch and smash his foot revealing 3 creepy reactions, dear god this just makes clowns even more scary.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Buggy towards Luffy while Nami was prepared to throw the treasure to Buggy's face.

"Nami! Don't-" but I was too late as Buggy was able to catch the treasure with his hands.

"I told you, your fight is with me!" Luffy shouted as I was able to block two incoming daggers while Luffy kicked Buggy into the sack of treasure, spilling the contents everywhere.

"Phew that was close!" I said as Nami thanked us for saving her.

"This isn't over yet rubber boy!" Buggy said with Nami heading off somewhere.

"Chop Chop Reassemble!" he shouted as his parts came back... but only up to his hands and feet. There was a period of silence before I laughed out loud, cause I mean come on, he had to endure those funny mini adventures like that.

"Ha ha ha! You look even more ridiculous than normal Buggy!" I said trying to hold my breath in.

"Shut up!" Buggy retorted before even he knew that something was wrong, Nami came in with the rest of his parts wrapped up.

"Looking for these Buggy?" Nami said with confidence of her skills, I wonder if that can change if she met Yuffie...

"My parts!" Buggy shouted in disbelief on how she was able to get all of them so fast.

"Ha ha! You really are a thief!" Luffy said while he brought his arms back.

"So long Buggy! Gum Gum Bazooka!" he continued while his arms came back and sent Buggy flying off into the sky. After his arms came back, he walked over to his hat which had 3 cuts around the dome.

"Sorry about your hat..." Nami said now understanding how Luffy can become a different person when it involves his hat.

"That's ok, I can still wear it and Buggy is out of here so that's good." Luffy replied but there was sadness hinted on how it's damaged.

"When I have time, I can fix it for you if you like." Nami said trying to make up for having him go through all this.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Luffy said with that D smile before Nami told me and Luffy to carry her treasure which was split in two bags. Nami then offered Luffy the map, which also made him question on her joining his crew. She replied on how she would never join a pirate crew, but decided to come from the same interests everyone has. While that was happening, I decided to go prod Zoro into waking up so that way we can escape the villagers easy.

"Hey Zoro, wake up." I said after about 5 pokes was when he moved.

"Wha... is everything taken care of?" Zoro said as he got himself off the wall.

"Yeah! We got our navigator and a chart to the Grand Line!" Luffy came in looking happy on how he was more closer to his crew being done. We were about to help the mayor but then all the villagers just came out of nowhere on the street, seriously how can those frame changes make people move so fast without Shave?

"You there! Your not residents arn't you?" one in a purple diamond shirt said.

"Nope!" Luffy replied very quickly.

"We heard cannon fire and we thought there might be a battle going on. If you know anything, please tell us." he continued with Nami relived on they were citizens and not pirates.

"Oh mayor!" someone else said on how they were circling Boodie as he was out cold and how the pirates have done this.

"Oh sorry, that was me." I said with my hand scratching my head, with the villagers throwing out some nasty glares at me.

"Why did you have to say that!?" Nami whispered at me about how I just spoke out something to offend them.

"Well it's true." I replied with her trying to get me to explain to them why I did that.

"Are you with the pirates?" another asked trying to control his rage into flying at us.

"We're pirates." Luffy just blurted out leaving Nami tipping over in disbelief and me and Zoro laughing at the situation.

"IDIOT!" yelled Nami to Luffy with shark teeth.

"RUN!" Luffy shouted as me and Luffy carried the bags while we ran for our lives from an angry mob.

"Why did you have to say that!?" Nami shouted towards Luffy still angry on how they couldn't explain it to them.

"They are good people! They are all mad over the old mayor guy!" Luffy replied back before turning a right down an ally, leaving me and Nami out before we soon followed. As we made some distance we soon jumped over Chou-chou as we were confused on why he was here, we got our answer with him barking at the villagers.

"Thanks Chou-chou!" I said as we continued our way back to the ship while the villagers were still confused on Chou-chou protecting us. We soon made it to the docks where our ship and the stolen one were next to each other.

"That was close, we were only able to make it because of Chou-chou." Nami said still a bit out of breath from running that much but me, I could still keep going.

"Well the important thing is that we are done with the fight and now it's time to move on." I said while I prepared to load my bag onto Nami's ship where I saw Luffy off in the corner of my eye leave behind his own bag.

"Wow is that your ship? It's so cool!" Luffy asked where that ship had a least a small cabin in the center.

"No not really, I just stole it from some dumb pirates." Nami said before the 3 that me and Zoro met soon appeared from the stolen ship ready for revenge. But a quick glance from Zoro made them scared to death to run away like the weaklings they are. We soon sailed off with our two boats together with the bag I carried inside the cabin of Nami's ship.

"Isn't that Buggy's mark?" questioned Zoro on seeing the black sail with the clown like jolly roger.

"Well, if we can find some black paint then we can just cover it up without getting another sail." I replied back to which everyone agreed on that idea.

"WAIT!" Boodie shouted as he arrived at the pier without his armor.

"THANK YOU!" he continued with tears in his eyes and I felt happy with the crew. Because he was ready to die for his treasure, but we helped him out and he couldn't be happier when he noticed the bag of treasure that Luffy left behind.

"What did you do Luffy!? Don't tell me that you left that bag of treasure left behind!?" Nami shouted to him upon realizing that one of the bags was missing.

"Yea I did." Luffy replied back for his reason which can never be understood by Nami's rage.

"That was worth 5 million Berries you jerk!" she retorted back on having her findings cut in half.

"Well the town is destroyed and they do need money to fix it..." I entered in before Nami pointed at me with white eyes and shark teeth.

"Don't you get started too! I'm fine with you bringing back the treasure but not for Luffy!" Nami shouted before proceeding to drown Luffy by his head.

"Stop! I can't swim!" Luffy sputtered trying to keep his head out of the water.

"That's the whole point!" Nami continued while even Luffy said if it's that bad, then she should go back but Nami said that it's not possible now. Both me and Zoro laughed at this exchange on how our family was slowly being to build together. I can't believe that I was able to make someone's torture that was supposed to originally happen turn out to be better, but I can't do everything because there are still things that need to happen no matter what. As the sun shone overhead and that Luffy and Nami were finished struggling, I looked up on how this all needs to be taken one step at a time in order to make it through our adventure and to get myself answers on why I was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Liar, the Butler and the Really Dumb Idiot.

A/N: Ok, this is turning out pretty well so far and thank you Blahblahcat, Gaaras master, Indra Sennin, Laradhel, NexUmbra and Princesslostsould for adding this to your favorites and I'm happy for your support, but I do want to have feedback on how my work is turning out to be not just for you guys, but everyone else. Now arcs will be at least a chapter on how it's not all of the action is going to be on the same day or there are breaks in between.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

Well Luffy and Zoro helped explain my powers to Nami without changing because one of the heavier forms could cause the small boat to sink. It has been smooth sailing ever since we left Orange Town a day ago and thankfully I was able to keep my money safe from Nami's grubby hands.

"There's no way we'll make it to the Grand Line like this." Nami announced upset about the things we are missing.

"You're right, we need more meat. Eating fruit every day is for the birds." Luffy replied bluntly.

"And we do need more booze." Zoro said but I chucked an apple at his head.

"That's not what she means and how can we even keep them fresh?" I joined in as Luffy caught the apple.

"Victor's right, we need more than beer and meat to survive and don't forget that there are other pirates there that are also searching for One Piece and they have way better ships." Nami said.

"And we need about one more person to have a crew." Luffy ignoring Nami's previous statement. Nami then began to complain about how we don't have a crew, equipment or a ship but Luffy just ignored that.

"Maybe the next island has a ship we can use, it never hurts to try." I said as Luffy talked about getting a chef and a musician, which Zoro laughed at that last part.

"Well, there is an island south of here with a settlement called Syrup Village so we can maybe find a ship and the equipment there." Nami said while looking at the map for where we are going.

"Yeah! Fresh meat at last!" Luffy shouted.

"Let's not forget about the booze." Zoro said as well.

"Is that all you two can think about!?" Nami retorted on how simple minded they are.

"That's how it is Nami like how you love money." I replied.

"Oh yeah, what was that mystery thing you had in your hand the other day?" Luffy asked me. I realized on how he has maybe saw my phone when he asked about the bracelet while I was putting it away. I didn't want to hide exactly everything from Luffy because I want to be trusted, so I pulled it right out of my pocket and placed it face up on the deck.

"Ooh, so what is it?" Luffy asked with Zoro looking interested and Nami confused on how she never seen this.

"Well this is an IPhone which is a small piece of equipment from my home where it can use many features." I explained to them about as best as I could.

"Can it transform into a robot?" Luffy asked right off the bat.

"Nope, sorry but one of my forms is a robot." I replied back with him slumping but then risen up with stars in his eyes on that last part. So I then described on what it can do with Luffy loving the games though he did suck on the endless runner games like Jetpack Joyride and Subway Surfers, Nami loved the applications it has like the clock, calculator and the compass and it even works here, Zoro was interested in the rpg games on the weapons they have along with the techniques that was done. After they have been finished looking at my phone, we soon spotted our destination with Luffy giving back my phone.

"Looks like we made it." I said as we have all gotten out of the boats when they have run onto the beach.

"Feels good to be on dry land." Zoro said as he stretched out his soreness.

"Looks like the village is pretty small." Nami said before Luffy got in her face.

"Then there's meat! There has to be a place to eat meat in this village!" Luffy put together with some drool going down his face.

"Control yourself Luffy or else we will be chased out over you stealing food." I said pulling him back from Nami. That's when both me and Zoro heard some leaves rustling nearby.

"Careful, we are being watched." Zoro said while taking his katana out a bit with his thumb. That's when we were soon shot at random places aimed to the ground as me and Luffy danced our way out of the attacks, with Nami going back to the ships for protection. Then a bunch of black flags with jolly rogers with the skull looking like those death masks you find at the store began to be pulled out from the bushes.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with his arms flailing around.

"It's just a bunch of flags, are we supposed to be impressed?" I said skeptical on the facade that was going on.

'Usopp!' I thought excited as we all saw our soon to be sniper/liar.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I am Usopp! Leader of the invincible nation of pirates who reign over this island! You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived! I am the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp just announced out loud to all of us being the legendary pirate he is, to his nose, lying and marksman skills.

"It's foolish to plot an attack on this village because my army of 80 million men will squash you like bugs!" he proclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted in disbelief with me, Zoro and Nami sweating on how easily he can fall for a lie.

"You expect us to believe that?" Nami just answered out.

"Oh! She knows!" Usopp just proclaimed in shock.

"You know you just gave yourself away by proclaiming that it was a lie..." I said with sweat dropping as Usopp wiggled around feeling stupid.

"What? He was lying!?" Luffy said unbelieved by the information.

"Luffy, did you really think that a pirate crew would have 80 million members or would be able to fit on a tiny island?" I replied bluntly.

"Nope!" he replied with a grin.

"Curse you, you crappy tactician!" Usopp said before regaining himself.

"80 million men might have been an exaggeration, but I still have many men under my control!" he proclaimed as we watched the flags move up and down.

"You mean those 3 kids?" I pointed out as I watched Pepper, Carrot and Onion with the flags have faces of fright.

"AHHHH! HE KNOWS!" they shouted before dropping the flags and leaving.

"Hey! Where are you guys going!? Come back!" Usopp shouted to his crew but they didn't listen leaving him behind.

"A pirate using a slingshot, now I've seen everything." Nami said as she picked up one of the black marbles that Usopp shot towards us.

"That's pretty cool!" Luffy said with laughing before Usopp began to ready another shot.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" he proclaimed but Luffy looked on with a blank look.

"This is your last warning or you'll see why they call me Usopp the Proud and not Usopp the Pushover! My skills are better than anyone who carries a pistol!" he continued as Luffy then had moved his hat to shadow his eyes.

"Now that you drawn your weapon, are you willing to use it?" Luffy questioned with a smirk on his face. This brought out the desired effect of making Usopp thrown off his game.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions. Now are you willing to risk your life?" Luffy said while Zoro soon caught on with what he's doing.

"I can assure you we're real pirates. Consider your next move carefully." Zoro said with putting out a bit of his sword.

"Because if you don't, we can assure you that the end result won't be good." I joined in with having my hand over my sword. The 3 of us were standing with serious expressions, while Usopp just began to sweat knowing that it would end bad. After a minute has passed by, Usopp dropped the marble he was holding, with his slingshot before going down on his knees.

"Real pirates have more punch behind their words because they can back them up... that is so cool." Usopp cried out while we looked at each other. Knowing that we were satisfied, we soon laughed out dropping our seriousness.

"I stole those words from Shanks, a pirate I knew." Luffy said.

"Wait Shanks as in Red-Haired Shanks!? You really are a real pirate and wait, you better not be lying, do you really know him?" Usopp pleaded.

"Yep and I know your dad too, his name is Yasopp right?" Luffy replied back.

"Really!?" Usopp said before leaning too close to the edge and fell off the cliff head-first. Before he could ask anything, mine, Zoro's and Luffy's stomachs growled out for food.

"Oh, I guess we haven't eaten anything in a while..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Do you know if there's a place where we can eat meat?" Luffy begged.

"Sure! Just follow me!" Usopp said as he soon made his way up the hillside with us following. Syrup Village looked nice with all of the rolling green hills and the scattered houses. The villagers were also scattered about though they did send some glances towards Usopp, but didn't consider fighting him. We soon entered a building that had 'MESHI' on the front, isn't that what Luffy calls food in Japanese? Anyways, we soon seated ourselves as Luffy tore down on some meat, Zoro was drinking booze, Nami having fish, Usopp on noodles, while I was filling up on a combination of meat, pineapple and watermelon.

"So this is good huh?" Usopp asked us though I was the only one to answer yes. I was in my thoughts as Luffy talked about his time with Yasopp, like what's happening right now back on Earth? Did anyone notice me missing? What are they doing and what about my family? I certainly feel like Usopp on how I have no other family members here ever since I fell into this world. But I guess I'll make a version of it with Luffy and the gang and I plan on doing everything I can to make sure they are safe. Plus to maybe figure out the plot that is my own on the dream, how I came here and that voice that called out to me once in Shells Town.

"THE USOPP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!" Pepper, Carrot and Onion shouted when they barged in, breaking me out of my trance. I looked for Usopp but I guess he already left for Kaya.

"Who are these kids?" Nami questioned.

"They were with Usopp, so I guess they're his followers." I responded as the 3 came to the table we are sitting with little wooden swords.

"You filthy pirates! What have you done with our beloved captain? Tell us now!" Pepper demanded.

"Yeah tell us!" Carrot and Onion joined in.

"Ah that meat sure was good!" Luffy said while patting down his stomach, which made the 3 cringe on if we ate him.

"Aw no fair Luffy! I wanted a piece of him!" I whined when I saw that my plate lacked the meat from my trance. Nami giggled on how easily gullible and I smiled too because I want to play along in some parts.

"What have you done you savages!?" Pepper said in fear as he had Carrot and Onion behind him looking scared.

"If you're looking for your captain... we ate him." Zoro said looking like a deranged luantic.

"AHHHH! CANNIBALS!" the 3 cried out with their eyes bugging out a bit.

"What are you looking at me for!?" Nami demanded with white eyes and shark teeth. It was so funny how they fainted in a puddle of sweat that me, Luffy and Zoro were laughing hard and hitting the table.

"You just had to say something stupid, didn't you?" Nami retorted to us but we ignored her. After they soon regained consciousness and we explained the situation of Usopp actually leaving towards the mansion on the hill, they understood what we mean and told us to follow them to the mansion. But on they way, Luffy did ask me something...

"Hey Victor, I didn't have time to tell you before but where are you from?" He asked me interested.

"Um well, the place where I'm from is pretty much far out from everywhere else that not even the Marines know that it exists." I tried my best to come up with a version of my home.

"Not even they know it's there!? That's so cool! Do you know where it is!?" Luffy said still having that eagerness of knowing stuff.

"We keep ourselves pretty enclosed to the land we live on and we have all that we need to survive, but we do have to go out on the ocean at times for water and fish. When I was helping out on my own boat, a freak storm hit and I got knocked out by a big tidal wave and I guess all the currents have dragged me to Shells Town, so sorry if I don't know where it is." I finished as Luffy was just staring at me.

"Oh, ok! I guess we can find it as soon as we are on the Grand Line!" Luffy replied with a D smile.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Nami shouted as the rest were ahead of us.

"Sure! Let's hurry Victor!" Luffy shouted as he ran to them, but I was a bit slower.

"Finding it..." I told myself as how it won't be that easy to reach home from this planet but with Luffy, it could be possible. We arrived to Kaya's mansion and wow it was huge, I've only seen mansions in cartoons yet this is the first time I'm seeing one in real life. I've already knew what Usopp does with Kaya and that is pretty nice of him, to make someone who is like him in terms of family comfortable if only that damn Kuro wasn't there... They talked about how we can't get in because of guards, but it's another thing with Luffy.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Pepper asked as all but me looked where Luffy was.

"Oh great, here comes my idiot sense." I said as we saw Luffy who was on top of the gate stretched his body down with the kids flipping out.

"Gum Gum..." Luffy said as we got on him trying to hold him back...

"Sorry to intrude!" but it was for nothing as we were soon flung up into the sky. We were all screaming as we were flying until gravity played out and send us crashing down in different places, where I landed on the branch Usopp was on.

"Oof!" both of us said as the branch snapped and crashed us to the ground.

"Usopp are you ok!?" Kaya asked us.

"That went well..." Luffy said as he and Zoro were on the pavement.

"Yeah for you!" Nami retorted with shark teeth on a bush.

"Least you didn't have to land on someone..." I groaned as I got myself up with pulling Usopp.

"Ah don't worry Kaya! I can stand up to a human cannonball!" Usopp claimed before I did a light slap to his head.

"Well at least it wasn't a cannon that shot me, it was an idiot." I said pointing to Luffy.

"Anyways, I came here looking for you, I want to ask you a favor." Luffy said to Kaya ignoring what he did to all of us.

"A favor? From me?" Kaya questioned Luffy.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can help us get a-" Luffy said before getting interrupted.

"You there! What do you think you're doing?" Kuro said as he came towards us.

"Klahadore..." Kaya said in worry.

'Aw man, I want to call out this bastard so hard, but I can't risk Kaya and Usopp this early.' I thought in anger as how I'm getting sick of his plan when he came out.

"I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing." Kuro said while adjusting his glasses with his palm. People would think his glasses slip, but that's how he handles his weapon without hurting himself.

"Actually Klahadore, this people are-" Kaya tried to explain.

"Not now Miss Kaya." Kuro interrupted her.

"You can tell me all about this after they left, now get out! All of you!" Kuro demanded as he came closer.

"Actually, we were asking if we can get a ship." Luffy said his request complete.

"Certainly not." Kuro bluntly pointed out while Luffy hung his head depressed.

"Usopp!" Kuro continued knowing that he was here.

"Crap!" Usopp whispered trying to hide behind me but failing.

"You have a certain reputation to be well known in this village. You've been on many adventures, quite impressive for someone as young as you." Kuro stated but I can tell how his words contain hate and venom.

"Usually people who hear this call me Captain. So it's Captain Usopp to you." Usopp said standing a bit away from me trying to act cool.

"Captain huh? He he he... Your father has quite the reputation too." Kuro stated and I knew that was bad.

"What?" Usopp said but there was anger building in and I had some too because this no good swine is bad mouthing one of Shank's members who went out to sea for adventure.

"Klahadore please stop!" Kaya begged him but it was no use.

"You'll be nothing more than the son of a filthy pirate!" Kuro said as all of us fell silent at his words until I stepped in.

"Well look who's calling the kettle black." I stated as everyone had their eye's on me, including Kuro's.

"Whatever do you mean by that? Are you a pirate too?" Kuro questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you better stop bad mouthing about Usopp's father." I said being serious but Kuro just brushed it off.

"You two are from completely different worlds, is it money you're after? How much do you want?" Kuro continued towards Usopp.

"Klahadore please stop and apologize!" Kaya pleaded as to not let this escalate into a fight, but Kuro won't have any of this ruining his plan.

"What is there to apologize for to this savage young man?" Kuro questioned and so help me if I keep seeing this, I will drive my fist right into his head.

"What do you know about savagery?" I questioned Kuro again.

"I'm not the kind to slander but to only tell the truth. I sympathize with your situation, you must hate your idiot father for abandoning his village and his family for his lust for treasure." Kuro slandered all over Yasopp because he doesn't know what Shanks or Yasopp did, as the only thing he ever does is pillage and kill so he knows nothing on what a real pirate is to me and Luffy.

"Aren't you actually slandering him right now?" I stated as Kaya pleaded again but failed.

"Slander, truth, it's all the same." Kuro said bluntly as I was close to lashing out.

"Don't you bad mouth my father anymore!" Usopp said as he stood in front of us looking pissed. Kuro then began to even use how he lies as ammunition towards Usopp and it worked unfortunately.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Usopp as he punched down Kuro to the ground knocking his glasses off.

"He does resort to violence, I guess the apple falls from the tree does it-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before Usopp making everyone look at me again.

"How would you know anything about how Usopp lives and his father? You are blinded by something here that isn't Kaya so doesn't that make you the real pirate here!" I shouted making Kuro lean back a bit wondering if I knew if he was Kuro, but I'm one step ahead of him. Usopp then talked about how he takes in what his father is with pride yet Kuro kept pushing it with the definition of himself and how Usopp wants to get Kaya's fortune, even though that's his own goal in the first place.

"You won't let up will you!?" Usopp shouted as he grabbed Kuro by the collar and prepared his fist.

"Stop it Usopp please! No more violence, I can't take it anymore!" Kaya pleaded once more as it hit Usopp into holding back. She then talks about how he does things that are best for her and can go overboard but to me it came out to it's how he's preparing her for slaughter, all for his own desires and doesn't want anything in the way. Well prepare to get a nuke struck down on your plan named Luffy and Victor, as Usopp let go of Kuro.

"Leave this place, you are never to come here again!" Kuro shouted to all of us.

"Yeah I get it... this is the last you'll ever see of me again." Usopp said in a serious tone as he walked past Kuro towards the gates.

"Usopp..." Kaya cried out and this really sucks for me, stuff like this can be possible back home where sometimes you just need comfort from someone else, yet there are rotten people that make others suffer for themselves.

"Hey butler jerk! Our captain is not that kind of man!" Carrot stated.

"Yeah! You stupid jerk face!" Pepper said.

"Jerk face!" Onion followed.

"Jerk face!" Luffy shouted before Zoro hit him making shake like a bell.

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him." Zoro stated as he was holding him back from rushing at Kuro, while he glared at the children and gotten them scared to hide behind Nami.

"You will all leave immediately!" Kuro shouted as we now began to go towards the gate which Usopp left from. I walked a bit from behind the group to make sure I can say something to this poser just to rile him up once more.

"Soon your plans will be nothing but destroyed, Kuro." I stated as I passed by him which left him to open his eyes in shock and looking where I was but I left already running to catch up with my crew. I felt sad leaving behind Kaya to this monster because she lost her parents to maybe Kuro and Usopp was just helping her ease her pain of her loved ones since he lost his mother as well to a disease, yet this pirate knows nothing of their pain and decided to use it against her for his own gain. He should've died before reaching Kaya and making her and Usopp suffer through his long plan where today will be the day he kills her. But he will have nothing of that, we will stop him before he goes on with the plan not just for pity on Usopp and Kaya, it's because for me I don't want this bastard to destroy this place as it has done nothing to him, yet he doesn't feel anything for this place and it's people even after 3 years. We soon made our way to a wooden fence as Nami said on top, while the rest of us leaned on it.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Nami questioned us as our captain isn't here.

"He probably ran after Usopp." I said.

"Maybe he's by the shore." Pepper suggested.

"Yeah, he always goes there when he's thinking." Carrot backed up. They have asked if we should check up but we said it was fine until we questioned about Onion, but they said that he usually disappears.

"Terrible news guys! There's a nut job that's walking backwards!" Onion came running to us and shouting.

"You liar." Carrot and Pepper said bluntly.

"It's the truth! There he is!" Onion pointed showing us Jango doing the moonwalk. If he wore different clothes and had his face different, I would've believed that Michael Jackson was still alive.

"Now which one of you had the nerve to call me weird?" Jango asked us turning around still having stuff that's Michael Jackson.

"I'm just a perfectly normal guy." he continued.

"Yeah, well you look like a rip off of a certain dancer." I pointed out.

"Yeah well I don't care, I'm just a ordinary hypnotist." Jango retorted calmly. The kids asked if he can do a trick and even though at first he didn't want to, he decided to do it anyways.

"By the count of Jango, you will fall in a deep sleep." Jango said as he told the kids to watch the ring, though the rest of us didn't for different reasons. For Zoro and Nami it was stupid and for me, I have actually watched it work back home.

"One, two, Jango!" as the kids and himself are sleeping out on the road.

"Who is this freak anyways!?" Zoro said annoyed.

"A guy that doesn't know that you aren't supposed to be hypnotize while you are doing the trick." I said bluntly as we soon saw the hypnotist immediately wake up and walk off somewhere. I sleep for a bit to get ready for tommrow morning which was a good idea, except for the interruption.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Usopp yelled as he ran past us towards the town in fear.

"Wow he looked really upset." said Nami with worry.

"I don't like where this is going, we should probably find Luffy." I said as the veggie trio decided to lead us to where Usopp has ran off from. As we arrived, we tried looking around for Luffy on the top but we didn't find him.

"Guys, I think I found Luffy..." I said as I showed them how he was at the bottom of the cliff with his hat near him and his rear end in the air.

"Luffy! What did you do!?" Nami said in desperation as we were able to reach the bottom of the cliff. All but me began to begin making claims on how he fell and died off the cliff but that went out the window when he was snoring.

"Let me handle this Zoro." I said as Zoro was about to tap his sword sheath on Luffy.

"Hey Luffy! There's a meat party!" I shouted out to him.

"What!? Where's the meat!?" Luffy just said while getting up and scaring Nami and the boys.

"Hey... There's no meat! Victor you liar..." He pouted at me.

"Well next time just don't go sleeping off a cliff, you could fall into the ocean." I retorted back. Luffy then described to us the plan that Kuro cooked up, along with how he doesn't remember how he got down. The kids and Nami understood what Usopp was now doing and were sure on how the villagers will find out about this.

"They won't believe him." I said as we were going up the slope.

"What do you mean they have to believe him if it involves pirates!" Nami shouted back at me.

"Usopp has the truth, but the villagers will just believe it's a lie." I responded back leaving Nami confused and the kids looking shocked.

"He is like this character from a story I know, The boy who cried out wolf." I continued as now everyone has sat down on the slope, wanting to listen.

"There once was a young boy who tended to the sheep to make sure that they don't wander off or become lunch for a wolf, he was bored of doing his job so he decided to cry out wolf for fun as the villagers would usually come by ready for battle, but only to be tricked as it was a false alarm. He kept this up for 4 days, making the villagers trust him even less and less and on the 5th day, a wolf was coming and it had it's sight on the sheep. The boy tried calling for help, but the villagers never came even when he kept doing so, no help came to him as the wolf tore down on all the sheep that the kid was protecting. The wolf left satisfied as the young boy was silent on the bloody mess that was in front of him, that he never noticed the villagers behind him to also see the carnage. The villagers then began shouting at him for how his lies has caused this to happen and chased him out of the village and he was never seen again." I said my version of that story from my home as everyone soon fell silent on how this info is like Usopp's own situation.

"People tell that story to keep kids from lying back at my home." I explained how I knew this.

"So that butler guy is the wolf, the villagers and Kaya are sheep and Usopp is the boy..." Luffy said a bit sad on how no one is going to listen to him, with Nami and Zoro agreeing.

"So our captain..." Pepper said in misery with Carrot and Onion looking down as well.

"Come on, we should probably check if he's ok." I said as we soon continued down a path in silence as the sun set down on the horizon. We soon saw Usopp in front of us clutching his left arm but he quickly covered up his wound and tried to look good. Usopp did freak out on how Luffy was still alive yet Luffy was still cheerful but still had that look of sadness. The veggie trio talked to him on how if the villagers have done anything to hurt him, yet Usopp wanted to hide his pain by talking about how he wanted to get back at Kuro by making a lie about him. The 3 believed him and soon left to go back home, leaving the 5 of us to just stare off in silence as Nami noticed Usopp's wound and decided to treat it as we soon made our way to the southern shore. As we walked, I thought about the battle that was coming, this wolf was about to get beat down to the depths of hell. This story will have a different ending where the boy's friends, will drive back the wolf, help or no help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 9 Lives? Screw that crap!

A/N: Ok before I get to who else favorite this fic, I want to answer Indra Sennin's questions. I am planning to make this go all the way to where the series is so far and beyond and for smasher requirements, I've already unlocked all of them and bought the DLC, well to the 4 that are today, ones in the future don't count. Though there are requirements that come with the smashers, like adjusting to the fighting styles since they all vary from each other, now as you seen from Bowser, it's tricky trying to actually get inside the shell like a turtle, so adjusting to the bodies is also something. Now for when it's desperate, it would be a stronger attack or a version of that smasher's final smash. Now your last question is that he doesn't consider to go back home, he wonders on what's happening back there and what was that dream of Akainu invading Earth having to do with the void to One Piece, so he's just adjusting to his new life.

Alexc123: Now I do plan on using Kirby before reaching the Red Line, but I will do something crazy where Sanji is that will crush him if you know what I mean. Also, thank you on complementing my devil fruit, I've gotten the idea on traveling to One Piece but was at a loss on what power should be gained, so I went with smashers.

Ok, now for the new people that favorite this, TreacherousDeer, powerbome, cicizchan, HunterHD1, BluWolf142, Grislyfrostbite, avaota, Keldeox, AlwaysReading42, Ninazu and Emerald1999.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

It was dark at the shore and well, I was staring up at the sky while Nami tended to Usopp's wound. I never usually see the night sky this clear with many stars back home where nothing could be seen due to the all the light's in the city blocking them out. Only times I could ever see them was when I went with my family to the country with less light pollution. I guess this world does have it's perks, except for the corrupt government and pirates but only those that are corrupt.

"There, all done." Nami said as she finished her treatment.

"So, why did you lie to them?" Luffy questioned Usopp.

"Cause all I do is lie. There's was no way anyone was going to believe anything I say." Usopp said depressed.

"Because what you were telling them was the honest truth." Zoro stated.

"They are coming and they are going to level this whole village." Nami said with concern.

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do? They'll think I'm lying if I try to tell them and they will think that tommrow will just be another day..." Usopp said cringing at that last part.

"They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think! I'm gonna stop the pirates myself! This is all my fault for being a liar, I don't care if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm!" Usopp said with new found confidence as we now look at him in a new light.

"This village is my home and I love everyone in it... I have to protect them..." Usopp cried out.

"You're a brave man sending off your men to battle alone." Zoro said while gripping one of his swords.

"Just so you know I have dibs on the treasure." Nami stated while making a berri sign.

"So you want a little help?" Luffy asked with his fists up.

"Because we aren't just going to be sitting around doing nothing." I said with my arms crossed.

"You guys, are you really going to help me fight all these pirates? But why?" Usopp questioned us.

"Well, there's a lot of bad guys right?" Luffy said while flexing his hands.

"Plus it looks like your lower body is ready to pass out." I stated.

"For your information, I have nerves of steel! I can handle tons of bad guys, after all you are looking at the legendary Captain Usopp! Brave warrior of the high seas!" Usopp proclaimed.

"Well 'Brave warrior', your body seems to think otherwise." I said as our eyes went down towards Usopp's shaking legs.

"Damn it stop shaking!" Usopp shouted punching his legs but they still shook.

"Ok so I'm scared! Why should I be, they're Kuro's men! I don't need your pity!" Usopp said getting the wrong idea of us helping him.

"We aren't helping you out of pity, we are helping you for your bravery and devotion to this village." I said as Usopp stopped shaking.

"Do you really think we would risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy said showing off his more serious side that can only happen when it involves his hat, friends and his best interest.

"You guys..." Usopp cried out now that he knew why we are fighting with him.

"Ok, at daybreak the pirates will land on this shore to attack but the only way to pass is through this slope." Usopp explained to us as we went up. I knew they were actually north but I didn't want to fight around oil.

"If we can be able to fight them while they are funneled in, their numbers won't mean anything and the village will be safe." Usopp finished.

"Ok sounds easy enough." Luffy said.

"Talking about it is but it all depends on strength. What do you do best?" Usopp questioned us.

"I cut." Zoro said.

"I stretch." Luffy said with a fist out.

"I steal." Nami said with her hands on her hips.

"I smash." I said with my stance like a boxer.

"I hide." Usopp said but we wouldn't have any of that.

"WELL YOU BETTER FIGHT!" Luffy, Nami and Zoro shouted with white eyes and shark teeth, while putting his body in a headlock.

"Just making it funny, come on calm down." Usopp begged.

"Well all of you sure are." I said trying to hide my laugh.

"Wait here, let me get something." Usopp said after being released and then ran off somewhere.

"Oh Victor, do you think you can turn into that robot for this fight?" Luffy asked me as we waited.

"Well sure thing Luffy." I said as Usopp came back with 3 barrels. He tipped them over letting the contents spill out on the hill, oil.

"Yep, I'm a genius. There's no way they'll make it up now." Usopp praised himself.

"This plan is about as slippery as your skills." I deadpanned.

"Oh come on, it's perfect! All this oil will keep them busy, while we get to work on them." Usopp tried to support his idea.

"They are going to be slipping like idiots and then we beat the crap out of them!" he continued.

"Well that won't really help us fighters who are more up close instead of shooters. Otherwise, we would be forced to go down when they are slipping down and can't get back up or when there's no more oil." I said which made Usopp think twice on how it's going to work.

"Yeah, if we were to slip in this, it would be like falling in a meat grinder." Nami stated sitting down near the oil while Luffy was putting his foot on it and moving it around.

"Wow Usopp, I gotta hand it do you, you are good at fighting dirty." Luffy complemented Usopp which has given him his confidence back how he can rival anyone to shooting or fighting dirty.

"Sun's almost coming, get ready." I said as the sky was beginning to become brighter. As we were waiting for them for about 15 minutes, I decided to pull out my phone and open the compass app so I can figure out where north is, though I had to first rotate the phone slowly in order to get it calibrated.

"Where are they?" Luffy whined as we have not seen their ship pull up.

"Maybe they overslept?" Zoro suggested.

"Kuro's men aren't the type to oversleep." I said.

"Wait, I think I hear something." Nami said as she puts her hands near her ears.

"It sounds like battle cries... from the north." Nami said.

"Ah! Oh no there's are shore like this to the north!" Usopp cried out.

"We're at the wrong shore!?" Luffy blurted out.

"This is where they had their secret meeting so I just assumed ok!?" Usopp retorted out.

"Where is it then!?" Luffy asked eager to hurry up.

"If you just make it north from here, you can make it in 5 minutes." Usopp explained

"Oh no! If the pirates are there, then they have seen our boats and probably our treasure!" Nami shouted in panic.

"I'll be there in 5 seconds!" proclaimed Luffy as he was going on ahead.

"Luffy wait!" I shouted as Luffy is still bad with directions but not as much as Zoro.

"Can't believe my oil strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp cried out as soon as both him and I ran up the slope to head north. I know that Zoro and Luffy are going to be late but as long as I can help out, things might be less hard for 2 of the weakling trio.

"Come on Usopp!" I shouted as both of us were running along the coastline and the compass showed we were going north.

"Wow, Luffy sure is a fast runner." Usopp panted out. We soon found ourselves near the top of the slope with pirates that have cat ears and black eye paint are beginning to run up from the base of the shore.

"Don't worry Usopp, I'll cover you. Just focus on firing!" I shouted as I changed into Megaman.

"What the- what are you?" Usopp questioned me.

"In a bit if we can clear this wave!" I said as my right hand became replaced by the Mega Buster. I readied it as Usopp got what I meant and began loading his slingshot. We soon released a barrage of metal and uncharged shots as they collided with the pirates, pushing them back down.

"We meet again." said Jango to Usopp as he panted a bit from the run.

"I am the legendary Captain Usopp! I've been waiting for you!" Usopp shouted while I put away my buster for now.

"All my men are here and ready to fight! Turn back if you value your life!" he said but I noticed his knees buckling.

"Don't worry Usopp, I'm here for you while they are coming." I said trying to support him which he looked at me with relief.

"Yeah, thanks Victor!" Usopp said as we turned back towards the group.

"So, you're one of the troublesome brats who overheard our plan. And what exactly are you supposed to be?" Jango said while pointing at me.

"A friend of Usopp to help make sure you won't have your way." I said as Usopp did another lie on his crew number, which was now 100 million men. I resisted to facepalm on how Usopp just made his lie even less believed by using a huger number. Apparently, that doesn't apply to Jango and the rest of the idiot trio.

"What!? 10 million men!? That's insane!" Jango shouted in surprise before one of his men talked to him about that it's a lie which changed his opinion.

"Oh no! He saw right through it!" Usopp blurted it out and I had it.

"Next time, use a more believable number!" I retorted with slapping him on the back of his head.

"Well I didn't have the time to think of one!" he shouted back at me.

"Jango sir! We have searched the two ships and have found treasure that could be worth around 5 million berri!" one of the pirates said while another exited Nami's ship with her treasure bag. Glad I'm holding the money Ririka gave me or they would've taken it and Nami would count it as her own.

"5 million berri? How the heck were you guys able to get that much money?" Usopp questioned me.

"Let's just say this came from defeating Buggy." I said which made Usopps's eyes widen in shock.

"I see you found my loot, you can take it and leave this island!" Usopp proclaimed as the pirates were confused that they are getting that much money easy.

"Even so what's to stop us from taking the treasure and invading the village?" Jango pointed out leaving Usopp's strategy destroyed.

"You shouldn't have done that Usopp." I said as Jango pulled his ring out but Usopp was facing me.

"What? Why?" Usopp questioned.

"Because if you mess with Nami's treasure-" I said but she was able to come and interrupt.

"Don't you give my hard earned treasure away!" Nami shouted as she driven her staff down on Usopp's head.

"you'll be destroyed." I finished.

"MY HEAD!" Usopp cried out.

"Why didn't you stop him from taking my treasure!?" Nami shouted at me still mad.

"Well they already found it first and if you want it back, we have to beat these guys up." I explained.

"Oh, ok then." Nami said as she understood now. I ignored the squabble between the two about her treasure until she asked about Luffy.

"He's lost because he just dashed on ahead with no one to guide him." I said.

"Just great and right when we need him." Nami groaned out.

"I think I'll go take command here, it's time you two go and kick their butts." Usopp said backing up from where he landed.

"What!? That's crazy! Im just a girl, I can't fight all those pirates!" Nami complained.

"Calm down guys, I'll help you guys out since I can able to fight them head on." I said before they could continue their argument.

"We don't have time for this, crush them so we can get to the village!" Jango shouted as the pirates let out a battle cry and began to climb up.

"Here they come!" I shouted as I went down to face them leaving Nami and Usopp at the top. Man, I don't know why I shouldn't be scared, I never really fought people using combat. I guess being here and willing to fight for Luffy has given me a better fighting spirit to go in and give it my all! As the first wave came up, I opened up my right hand to form my weapon.

"Flame Sword!" I shouted as I swung it horizontal getting some in the front who got caught on fire or received scorch marks.

"Caltrop Hell!" Usopp and Nami shouted behind me as they tossed caltrops around me and the pirates. It affected them but when I stepped in one, I didn't feel pain. I guess my armor has some resistance against attacks though I don't know about the rest of the body that isn't hands and feet. Me and Usopp went to work on them while they were in pain with lead shots and flame slashes, driving them back down the base.

"Bastards!" one of the pirates shouted who had a burn mark diagonally on his chest.

"Wow, you two are pretty good." Nami complemented us.

"Thanks, you two really helped me out." I said looking at the pirates with some in pain of being cut by heat, while there were others who were completely on fire and are running to the ocean or moving like crazy.

"Well I guess I'll go take a break." Nami said as she was about to leave.

"But you haven't done anything yet!" Usopp shouted with bugged out eyes and shark teeth.

"Besides, you can't leave yet." I said as Nami discovered there were caltrops blocking our path back.

"Idiot! You dropped them behind too!?" Usopp said in disbelief.

"Get out of the way!" one with a stone hammer shouted who made it up the slope behind Usopp ready to hit him.

"Oh no you don't! Super Arm!" I shouted as I got in front and grabbed the wooden pole of the hammer with my right hand and stopping it from hitting Usopp's head.

"What!? How can you stop a stone hammer with no effort!? Are you even human!?" the one holding the hammer shouted in shock and was struggling with taking it out of my grip.

"Because I'm not a human, I'm a super fighting robot! Now take this! Hard Knuckle!" I shouted as my left hand was aimed to his gut and it shot out quickly, leaving him out of breath and sending him flying back to the base. My discarded hand blew up in a small explosion that doesn't do damage but it destroys the weapon leaving nothing behind.

"You ok?" I said to Usopp as my left hand reloaded back into place while my right hand still held the stone hammer.

"Yeah, thanks Victor." Usopp said."

"That is so cool!" shouted someone behind us as we turned to see Luffy and Zoro make their way towards us.

"What is this Jango!? You never told us that we would have to fight a robot!" the hammerless pirate shouted.

"So Victor, you fought all of them?" Luffy questioned me.

"Well I had help from Usopp and Nami but most were downed by my Flame Sword." I explained as my left hand opened and shown it.

"Cool!" Luffy said with mini stars around his face.

"A sword made of fire, that's intresting." Zoro said looking it over.

"But what about the hammer?" Nami questioned.

"That's my Super Arm which allows me to grab, lift and even throw things even if it's heavy! As long as I can be able to." I explained as I lifted the hammer up by one hand and then chucked it down towards the pirates. They were scared to death as it was rolling downhill real fast, so they scrambled out of the way as it passed Jango and out to the side of the ship. But it left behind a huge splash but I've lifted trees and rocks bigger than that hammer as Bowser, Charizard and Megaman. They didn't bring up their tardiness excuses which was good to avoid arguing during a fight. That's when Jango began to swing his ring back and forth to make those that were downed stronger.

"Jango!" he shouted as all the pirates soon shouted with power.

"No way!" Nami said in disbelief.

"Well Nami, if you take away reason, you just become stronger." I said as one of the pirates punched at the cliffside, bringing down a piece.

"He punched the cliff with his fist? That's insane!" Zoro shouted.

"I always thought hypnosis was just a bunch of garbage." Nami said.

"And that was one of them! What about an entire crew!?" Usopp shouted.

"..." Luffy stood silent.

"Now go! And crush them!" Jango shouted as the feral pirates rushed up like animals.

"Nami, Usopp get back!" I shouted to them as they were moving towards a large rock.

"Right, let's get to work. What do we do Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

"..." was his response with his hat covering his eyes.

"Uh Zoro, I don't think Luffy is in right now..." I said.

"RAHHHHH!" Luffy shouted with white eyes and raising his arms up.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LET THAT FREAK HYPNOTIZE YOU TOO!?" Zoro retorted with white eyes and shark teeth. That's when Luffy ran down the hill still screaming out of the top of his lungs. I would've stopped him from being like this-

"GUMMMMM GUMMMMM..." or he would not have been able to learn a new move.

"GATLING!" Luffy shouted as he punched really fast giving the visual of many fists comming around the front and just hit all of the pirates down to the base again.

"Well, I guess it's good he's stronger than them otherwise, we would've been run over." I said because it's one thing to watch behind a screen but in real life, it's insane.

"Even though that helped, he's still an idiot!" Nami retorted as Luffy began to chase the pirates down. They were scared to death on something that is stronger than them, even under hypnosis.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Zoro asked.

"He's gonna raise hell." I said as Luffy passed Jango and began to grab the figurehead's beam. There was a lot of shaking from the ship and that cat figurehead sweat dropped on how he can rip it out.

"That's right tear it down!" Nami cheered on as Luffy was able to take it out from the ship.

"He's gonna crush us! Run!" as the pirates began to run up the slope for their lives.

"Jango do something!" another shouted back as Luffy came walking slowly ready to use the figurehead as a bat.

"One, Two Jango you will fall asleep!" He shouted as Luffy was getting closer...

"One!" and closer...

"Two!" and closer...

"Jango!" and then stopped in place letting the figurehead head crash down on himself, Jango and the rest of the pirates. Let's just say it was brutal for them and close for Jango as all of Kuro's men lay scattered, injured and defeated.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Buchie, check this out!" a voice called from the ship. Well my answer is set to getting one of the brothers, probably Buchie when Sham grabs Zoro.

"What the hell is going on here!? It's looks like everyone has been cut by fire!" another voice shouted in disbelief.

"That's right, we still have our secret weapon! Come forth Meowban Brothers!" Jango shouted as two figures jumped out of the ship and landed on the broken masthead.

"Sham!" he said.

"And Buchi!" his partner said.

"Together we are the Meowban Brothers!" they both said doing a pose.

"Who the heck are those two weirdos?" Nami questioned.

"Probably the more experienced fighters than the fodder Luffy crushed." I explained.

"Sham, Buchi as you can see we are trying to get to this village and we find our path blocked. Remove this obstacle at once!" Jango ordered them as me and Zoro were shown at the top. Zoro was glaring at them but I was at least staring normally because even though I can see through them, it doesn't mean they can do damage to me.

"Ah! No way we can't fight them they look too strong!" Sham cried out pulling a Usopp along with Buchie.

"Yeah, especially the robot! He could fire a laser!" Buchi added though it is somewhat true to Megaman's final smash.

"Besides we just guard the ship, we aren't fighters!" Sham complained to Jango with Buchi supporting him.

"So, their trump card was just a bunch of pansies." Usopp deadpanned.

"Come on Usopp, you can clearly see yourself in the mirror." I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he yelled back with shark teeth.

"Sham, just do it!" Jango retorted.

"What!? Why me!?" Sham blurted out.

"And make it quick!" Jango continued leaving no more arguments from Sham.

"What on earth is he doing?" Nami questioned as we watched Sham make his way up flailing his arms all over the place.

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna tear you up with these claws of mine! Just you wait I'm a vicious killing machine!" Sham cried out moving closer to us.

"You come any closer and I'll cut you in half! I'm warning you!" Zoro shouted holding one sword.

"Not likely." Sham spoke out in a more serious tone before leaping at Zoro real fast with his claws out as they struck Zoro's blade, who barely had the time to block. Sham then began talking about how it wasn't wise to underestimate him and I thought Zoro would learn that after that close call from Buggy.

"Uh Zoro, you know he has your swords..." I said as Zoro gotten a delayed reaction on that he already has them. Zoro asked for them back but Sham doesn't know that he works well with 3, so he tossed down one of the black swords along with the white one down the slope leaving Zoro shocked and angered.

"You should take care of other people's things!" shouted Zoro as he rushed in and cut Sham across the gut giving the impression that he was down. As Zoro was running for his swords, he never noticed that he only cut the clothing off of Sham, letting him jump and land on top of Zoro holding his arms back.

"Buchi!" Sham called for him as he began running before jumping up in the air, while I was charging something and running to where Zoro and Sham were.

"Cat-" he shouted but never got the chance.

"Air Shooter!" I said as I fired a medium sized tornado from my right hand going under Buchi before the mini tornado began to push him up while he was losing his balance in the air.

"What the hell is this!?" Buchi shouted as the mini tornado disappeared letting him fall down on his back leaving a crater as Zoro was able to get away.

"Damn it Buchi, why did you have to get stopped!?" Sham retorted as Buchi was rising from the ground in pain.

"Well I wasn't expecting a mini tornado to push me away!" Buchi retorted back.

"Anyways, Zoro you take on string bean while I take on the cow." I said standing next to him with my hands being replaced by claws.

"What do you mean by cow!?" Buchi retorted at me.

"And string bean!?" Sham also joined in.

"That's enough funny time, it's fight time!" I said as I rushed towards Buchi and jumped forward giving him a headbutt in the gut sending us down the slope away from Zoro and Sham.

"Grr, you bastard! I'll cut you up!" Buchi said while getting up and readying his claws.

"Not if I do it first!" I said back as I got up as well.

"Even if I don't have Sham with me, I'll be enough for you! Pussy Willow March!" Buchi shouted as he dashed at me and I prepared my own claws. We were soon moving our arms around like crazy blocking each others strikes, not giving in at all.

"Lead Star!" Usopp shouted as I glanced behind as Zoro was gaining ground on Sham, but Usopp was aiming towards my own fight!

"Damn it!" I shouted as Buchi attacked me with one hand and I blocked it with my left hand...

"Slash Claw!" as my right hand let out one vertical energy slash as it cut the lead ball in half.

"Now you're open!" Buchi shouted as he slashed across my left arm with his free hand.

"Argh!" I shouted as I was flung back a bit from the attack and grabbed my left arm. He left behind 3 deep gashes that went up the entire length of my arm and I guess this confirms that my lighter blue body has the durability of a normal person. Man, I was bleeding pretty bad because the only other time that I've gotten a deep gash back home was from standing on a barbed fence and then it fell down cutting my left leg across one of the pointed knots. I didn't even feel the pain as it was instant but now, it was just burning up.

"Why did you cut my attack?" Usopp questioned me from afar.

"Stay out of this! This is my own fight unless you wanna die!" I retorted back at him.

"Heh, now with one less arm, how can you hope to beat me?" Buchi taunted me.

"Simple, I'm though playing around." I said as my right claws began to light up.

"AHHHH!" Jango shouted before I could attack showing us the Kuro was at the top of the slope leaving Jango, Sham and Buchi in fear, as Nami was on the ground near Jango with her right shoulder bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Kuro shouted extremely pissed off even more than Buggy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What isn't a pirate.  


A/N: First for Indra Serin, for your question is that he just stayed as Megaman because it can be hard to change fighting styles during the middle of a fight, especially if they decide to attack right at that time.

New favorites: shadowmape and aragthi.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is my is myself as an OC.

Dear god, the tension right now is absolutely insane with Kuro just taking in everything that is happening right now, along with all of his crew scared to death.

"To think that a couple of brats were enough to hold you back. How the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. What do you have to say for yourself? JANGO!" Kuro shouted out but man his aura just screamed danger all over the place with that last part.

"But- uh- I..." Jango sputtered out because he can't come up with a good reason.

"Even though he's an idiot, nobody would believe him and he would be running back to take a stand." Kuro said talking about how Usopp should've been the only obstacle in their way.

"But what I haven't taken into account was your inexcusable weakness!" he continued still pissed off majorly.

"Who are you calling weak?" Sham questioned.

"Yeah Captain Kuro!" Buchi joined in seemingly ignoring that I was still here.

"While you have been living here for 3 years catering to a rich girl, we have been doing more." Sham taunted Kuro.

"During those years we have been sinking pirate ships and massacring villages." Buchi added though Kuro still held a straight face.

"So, are you finished?" Kuro spoke in a tone that held boredom.

"Not yet! We will finish you off!" Sham shouted as he and Buchi began to race up the slope, passing me and Zoro.

"No, you two stop!" Jango warned them but it won't help.

"Your not our captain anymore!" Sham shouted as he and Buchi just lashed out their claws... on the empty black bag that Kuro brought with him. I swear, I couldn't see how fast he was going because I have yet to practice being the fastest thing alive. Kuro then appeared behind the 2 with weapons that are like Sham and Buchi's, except each finger had a sword which is definitely heavier than theirs to move that fast as well.

"Just who are you going to kill?" Kuro said but now his tone gained bloodlust from having to be a beast that was sealed away for so long. They tried to attack again but Kuro used his technique again. I don't want to call it what Jango muttered out right now, so it will be Speed Step even though Shave and Sonic can beat that crap.

"You know, you're right. I guess I have gotten a little rusty..." Said Kuro who used Speed Step to get behind the two again, only much closer and his blades were around their bodies. I was a bit freaked out at this because even though it's a dumbed down Shave, it's still fast and it can kill us easy if we can't fight back.

"But I do have a question, how did you know it was me all along?" Kuro questioned but his gaze landed on me as Megaman.

"Well, I was able to get info on the execution and what the body was in fact a fake which you maybe have hypnotized and also that marine you left alive, became a bastard that tortured a town that we saved." I explained as I knew what happened before he came, along with how Morgan became a biproduct of his plan.

"Well then, you surely are observant. I should've killed you the moment you left. And how are you able to become that?" Kuro stated but his tone hasn't really changed that much.

"Well it's a devil fruit." I explained which made Kuro's men just look in fear on how there was another monster.

"I'll give you five minutes. If you can't succeed, I will kill everyone standing here." Kuro said while letting go of them and stepping back a bit.

"Of course! Thank you for being so forgiving! All we just have to kill is this one guy and robot so five minutes should be more than enough!" Jango stated as I made my way up to Zoro.

"You might've gotten away, but we will kill you this time!" Sham shouted as he and Buchi went back down to charge at Zoro.

"Hey, need some help?" I said as I reached Zoro but also had in my right hand his swords.

"It would be a pleasure." Zoro said as he grabbed them and tossed his sheaths up into the air and got into a stance and so did I.

"It doesn't matter how many swords you have!" Shouted Sham.

"You'll both still die!" Added Buchi.

"Tiger-" Zoro prepped.

"Fire-" My hands soon became flamethrowers while planting them in the ground charging up energy.

"Trapping Blast!" Me and Zoro shouted at the same time as I shot out two pillars of fire which has moved with Zoro's attack to cut them up both with metal and heat, along with them catching on fire. They flew behind us charred and landed in front of Nami and Jango.

"Don't worry, all of this will be over in less than five minutes." Zoro challenged Kuro. I looked over my shoulder to see if Buchi was still conscious but he didn't reach out to Jango's leg, I guess that combo did more damage than alone.

"So you both bested them, I must say you both are strong fighters." Kuro complemented us.

"Nami, you should wake up Luffy." I asked even though Jango was there.

"Oh right! Time to wake up that lazy jerk!" Nami shouted as she soon rushed to Luffy.

"What is that girl up to now?" Jango questioned as he was spinning his ring fast. I knew I had to act fast even if my left arm was still in pain even after doing that move.

"Metal Blade!" I shouted as Jango released his ring making it fly towards Nami while in my right hand, a mini sawblade formed and I threw it with all my might towards the ring.

"Get up!" Nami shouted stepping on Luffy with her heel as my blade was able to knock Kuro's ring out of it's path, but it still kept going to Nami!

"Nami! Look out!" I shouted because I didn't want this to happen at all, I guess the throw was too strong and unfocused. Nami looked over to see that Jango's weapon was out in a different direction while my own kept coming over.

"Nami! You can't just be going around stepping on people's eyes!" Luffy shouted as he got up knocking down Nami while he took the blade in the face moving it back.

"Well it's either the best timing or the worst timing to wake up." Zoro stated bluntly as Luffy was able to take a step forward to show that he has caught the blade between his teeth. He soon removed the blade from his teeth and threw it back at me with great force as I was able to catch it and it disappeared, probably into my body.

"OWWWWWW!" Luffy screamed either from having to catch a thick sawblade with his teeth or getting his eyes stepped on.

"HEY! THAT HURT YOU JERK!" Luffy shouted to Nami, well now I know who's getting pinned.

"HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY! THAT WASN'T ME!" Nami retorted before falling over in pain.

"Nami!" I shouted as I raced down towards the two passing Jango and the pirates though none of them stopped me while changing back to normal.

"Do it for the treasure." Nami said as I arrived.

"Sigh, soon that will be the death of you one day." I retorted though Nami didn't respond back.

"Victor, can you take care of Nami for now?" Luffy requested.

"Sure thing captain." I replied as Luffy got his hat back on his head and walked off.

"Nami, do you have something for first aid?" I asked as Nami looked at me.

"They are on my boat, if the pirates haven't stolen them..." Nami replied a bit weak. I soon made my way on Nami's boat without anyone noticing and found the first aid kit in a trunk.

"KAYA!" I heard Usopp shout, I had to get back out there fast. I made it out just to see Kuro cut Usopp down while protecting Kaya.

"Why is she here?" Nami questioned while I made it back.

"She must've heard about the plan and went to stop all of this." I explained while wrapping some bandages around her right shoulder blade.

"Hang on, I should do yours as well." Nami stated after I was done, she then wrapped them around my left arm. It was there that Kuro tried to reason with Kaya but that was until she brought out a gun and threatened him. But that quickly broke from how Kuro began using all that he has been through with her was all for the moment of killing which made Kaya drop her gun in shock. This made me and Luffy build up a silent rage that was close to just lashing out at him no matter if we were hurt or not.

"KURO!" Usopp got the same idea as he grabbed the gun and tried to shoot Kuro but he dodged and appeared behind Usopp and positioned his left hand so that the blades caged Usopp's head. But before he could have the chance, Luffy shot a fist right towards Kuro's head all the way from the bottom making him surprised and unable to block the hit.

"If he hates getting hit so much, then he's going to have a really bad day!" Luffy stated while pulling back his arm. We all just stared at how Kuro was struck before the pirates went into a frenzy of Luffy being a freak.

"Hey Victor, you think you can keep a lookout while I get the treasure?" Nami asked me.

"Sure thing Nami." I replied as Nami made her way to the ship, I want to see this battle.

"THE USOPP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!" Carrot, Pepper and Onion shouted as they ran from the forest before jumping in the air and slamming Kuro's face with a shovel, frying pan and a bat. Even when Usopp and Kaya told them to get away, they kept beatting up Kuro. Only after they released their barrage was when everyone began to get nervous on how this can only result in the death of those kids.

"This is bad..." I said to myself as Kuro got up and pushed his glasses, only for one of the lenses to shatter. The trio were scared to death but kuro walked past them, only to give Usopp a kick to the gut sending him down the slope. Kuro then questioned about Luffy's powers being from a devil fruit with Luffy saying yes along with what it is. The pirates then flipped out again on how devil fruits can be real, though that is true since it's a uncommon thing to find like with Chopper who found it out in the wilderness. Kuro then commanded Jango to continue on with the plan while he takes care of Luffy. Jango tried to get up to the slope, but has been slashed across the chest by Zoro stopping his plan.

"If you want to get her, your're going to have to pass me first." Zoro said as Jango clutched at his wound wondering how can he pass. Thankfully no Hulk Buchi came around to interrupt as Jango pulled out 2 rings from his cloak to try and battle in close combat.

"USOPP PIRATES!" Usopp shouted towards the veggie trio. They wanted to say and fight for everything they have done to him, before Usopp told them to protect Kaya as it's the most important thing to protect. The kids were suprised on how he told them how being pirates ment protecting what's important to them.

"YES! CAPTAIN!" The trio responded as they soon ran off into the woods with Kaya. That's when I saw Jango up at the top of the slope reciving a lead shot to the back, but how the heck did he get up there without being noticed!? Jango wanted to fight Usoop but Jango told him how it didn't matter right now. Luffy then began to walk up the slope where Zoro was waiting for him with his swords sheathed. There was a loud crash that happened in the forest that sent a lot of birds flying away which also made me a bit unnerved on how he can still keep going even with an injury from Zoro.

"Usopp! Go find the others, we'll take care of this." Luffy said as Usopp struggled to stand before trying to make his way past Kuro. But he fell down and Kuro began to laugh about how how a pretend can't stand up to a real pirate, which made me and Luffy tense.

"Even if you did manage to catch up, Jango will end your life in a blink of an eye." Kuro taunted but it was ignored.

"I don't care if I'm weak... I'll protect this village, I'm captain of the Usopp Pirates..." Usopp said low but enough to us to hear.

"A brave warrior of the sea who fights for what he holds dear, I will protect everyone in this village even if it kills me! On my word, YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN THAT VILLAGE!" Usopp shouted out but the pirates took it as funny and they began to laugh which made both me and Luffy furious enough for Luffy to slam a huge rock to them while I walked towards the rock and smashed it to kingdom come with my fist alone.

"What's so funny?" Luffy demanded in a serious tone.

"Is protecting something that is dear to your life that funny?" I added in with a glare that silenced all the pirates in fear of us.

"Hey Luffy, Victor. Me and Usopp are going to chase down that hypnofreak. Is that a problem?" Zoro questioned as he grabbed Usopp and put him over his shoulder.

"It's not a problem, hurry!" Luffy commanded as Zoro began to climb up the slope.

"Who gave you permission to go?" Kuro stated as they tried to walk past him.

"I did!" Luffy shouted as he threw out his arm to Jango who dodged at the last minute.

"Usopp, Zoro get going!" Luffy shouted as they understood and left to find Kaya while I walked back to the ship to make sure Nami is safe. I turned around to see Luffy has dodged a slash and was doing a handstand.

"Gum Gum Spear!" Luffy shouted as he streched out his two legs with his feet together but Kuro already disappeared. Kuro then questioned Luffy about why would he help if he was an outsider. Luffy responded with that there is someone in the village that he won't let die, while Kuro ran at him but Luffy grabbed his arms and streched back with his feet forward. Kuro threw one of his arms down making Luffy crash to ground as his arms returned.

"Gum Gum Whip!" as Luffy swept with his leg but Kuro jumped over it.

"And Pistol!" Luffy folloved up with a punch but Kuro jumped over it and was also standing on his stretched arm. He then ran over and kicked Luffy across the face. His men were cheering their captain on for beating someone with a devil fruit.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Kuro shouted as the rest of his crew fell silent.

"You fools, this plan was meant to get rid of this name once and for all." Kuro said with anger evident on his face and words.

"I have had it, making plans for a bunch of barbarians who only care about mayhem. Relentlessly attacked by government dogs and bounty hunters, I am sick of that entire cursed life!" Kuro shouted out on his hate of being a pirate. He talked about his plan on how he wanted to stop being a pirate by faking his death by using one of his crew members as a fake while hypnotising both that and a surviving marine to rid his name. He even described how his plan will finally be achieved and how he won't let anything get in his way after so long.

'Seriously dude, you are an idiot if you make a plan that's 3 years...' I thought to myself on how stupid that belief was because there is no way of telling what random thing happens to blow it away. Kuro ran to Luffy ready to cut him before Luffy grabbed one of the bigger pieces of the rock and placing it in front of him, letting Kuro's right claws get caught in the rock. Luffy then used all of his strength to destroy all the blades on his right hand.

"If you don't want a reputation, then don't be a pirate!" Luffy shouted as he slammed the rest of the rock on Kuro.

"You're just greedy Kuro, I have ambition!" Luffy stated out and that was true, Kuro has been degraded to nothing more than a crook making a quick buck but me, Luffy and the rest of his crew all have something that we all want to fight for and we will never regret the challenges that come to us, even if our lives are at stake. The pirates were shocked on how his weapon was broken but he still has his other half so they cheered him on again.

"Shut up, all of you!" Kuro shouted as he slowly risen up with blood comming from his forhead down to the right side of his head.

"Soon enough, the only solution is to kill all of you, I'll even kill that fool Jango!" He continued readying his claws. They became outright confused on why he would do that and even tried to reason with him on how they can still attack the village.

"This plan no longer conserns you, when the village is destroyed, they will know who to blame this atrocity for!" Kuro shouted which soon added fear to them.

"I never intended to let any of you leave the village alive, no one who know's my true identity should live!" He continued leaving the pirates shocked on how it didn't matter if they were sucessful or not, they would still die.

'You bastard!' I screamed in my head because I loathe people like Kuro who exist in this world and back home during the time of slavery. They give no regard to human life, they are turned into monsters who just kill and torture people for the fun of it.

"You are the most uncool pirates I've ever met." Luffy stated bluntly.

"You think we're uncool huh? Pirates are nothing more than savages, only being animals in nature. A crew is nothing, they are just pawns ready to be used for the captain, it doesn't matter if they die or not, that is all up to me alone. If I tell them to fight, they fight. If I tell them to die, they better do it since they know the punishment for disobedience." Kuro said with that same manner back at the mansion, filled with the venom of his hate. However, Luffy was just looking with a straight face, silent in everything.

"THIS IS HOW PIRATES ARE! DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN ON ME BOY!" Kuro shouted mad on how his opponent wasn't talking back.

"No matter how many crew members you have, you can never beat Usopp." Luffy stated.

"You fool! Do you think that I'm inferior to a kid that pretends?" Kuro said in disbelief.

"Yep, that's true." Luffy replied which made Kuro laugh.

"Well aren't you cocky? Don't think I'm done just because I lost half my Cat Claws. How is he better than me?" Kuro asked as he used Speed Step to get behind Luffy.

"Because he's got heart." Luffy said which made Kuro confused.

"A guy like you doesn't know what a true pirate is!" Luffy shouted as he swung his arm like a flail behind him which hit Kuro into a wall.

"It's time I've shown you what it means to be a pirate by fear, which I've stared at the face of death!" Kuro shouted as he picked himself up and began to do a movement that made his arms swing back and forth with his head hung low.

'Oh no...' I thought because I knew what it does, it turns you into a literal killing machine, no matter which side, it still happens as the rest of the pirates were flipping out on why he's doing it. Luffy at first was skeptical about his actions but that changed as he saw Kuro's men begging him to not use it and looking at me which I had a look of unease at Kuro. That's when he lifted his head and his eyes were pure white, not the kind that's comedic but those that are devoid of any emotion at all.

"Out of the Bag Attack!" Kuro shouted before disappearing and leaving shockwaves of purple haze. As they passed by the pirates, one of them soon became cut all of a sudden.

"What's he doing over there?" Luffy said in suprise as soon another got cut down.

"This guy is everywhere!" Luffy shouted as soon the wall recived slash marks along with a haze blast. I hated the sight of this on how for people who would follow someone would be instead a sack of meat to them. Luffy was shocked on how he was attacking his own crew members without a shred of remose.

"VIctor! What's happening out there!?" Nami shouted in suprise from the ship.

"It's Kuro, he's using a technique that just gives him the ability to kill, friend or foe." I explained which made her eyes open in shock. Luffy then got cut in the chest and a bit of his hair and he was having enough of this madness that Kuro was putting them through.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR!? THOSE MEMBERS ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Luffy shouted as he been cut in the arms, more pirates were getting slashed, along with cut marks appearing on the rocks. Luffy got cut in the side launching him before sending his arm in a direction and grabbed Kuro bu his arm before turning around and bringing him around to slam him on the floor. Kuro was mad how he interupted his killing spree and he wondered why but Luffy stated how he will never be like Kuro. Kuro just brought up the reason being that he will die as he went up the slope and began to use his technique again.

"Oh no you won't!" Luffy shouted as he tried to stop him, but it was too late as Kuro vanished again. Kuro then continued his massacure with cutting Luffy's arm. Luffy then dodged a sudden stike from the front as he questioned Kuro if he was tired, yet Kuro explained it was a warm up before going back to his technique fast. Luffy stretched out his arm, one grabbing his foot and tripping him, leaving a dust cloud. When it cleared, we all saw Luffy who was holding Kuro's body apart with his arms wrapped on Kuro's arms and his legs on Kuro's body.

"Nice try you jerk." Luffy said cheeky.

"Damn you! Get off of me!" Kuro said as he was struggling to get out of Luffy's grip. The pirates then began to cheer him on into beating their captain.

"Just shut up! You have no right to cheer me on!" Luffy shouted as he gave Kuro a headbutt before streching his head back to yell at the pirates.

"GUM GUM..." Luffy shouted as his head was flying back.

"MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL!" Kuro shouted as everything he has done is all destroyed.

"IT JUST DID!" I shouted out as only Luffy's crew has the right to be his cheering squad.

"BELL!" as Luffy's head smashed into Kuro's head with a resoundable bong. They both flew back with Kuro's eyes rolled back into his head as Kuro fell to the ground unconscious while Luffy stood up, proud and victorious. The pirates were flipping out on how this kid defeated their captain when not even the Marines can stop him.

"Just-just who are you?" one of the pirates asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the only time a pirate should abandon his name is when he dies. I will never lose to a coward who threw his name, betrays his friends and runs from life on the sea." Luffy said as the pirates were wondering on how they never knew his name.

"You should remember it for the rest of your lifes because one of these days I'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy proclaimed with a grin.

"Now get out of here and never come back!" Luffy shouted as he picked up Kuro and tossed him like a sack towards his crew. This made all the pirates scramble back to the ship with their captain as me and Nami made our way to Luffy as they soon left the island in a flash.

"You did great Luffy." I said as I catched him before he collapsed and positioned him to have his back on the ground.

"I guess even after a battle like that, you would collapse." Nami said as she was holding a small bag of treasure.

"Tell me, why were you so mad at them earlier?" Nami questioned as me and her took a seat near Luffy.

"Because what he doing was truly wrong and I hate people that, that's not how friends should act." Luffy stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course it isn't, pirates aren't the brave, noble type you make them out to be. I'd say Kuro is pretty standard." Nami bluntly pointed out while picking up Luffy's hat.

"I want some meat." Luffy blurted out before Nami shoved his hat back in his face.

"You're unbelievable!" Nami retorted trying to choke Luffy.

"Well Nami, we aren't exactly the kind of pirates that are standard." I said feeling happy on how another successful adventure of helping out a friend from being destroyed. To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried about how the future fights will turn out because even if I know the possible outcome, it can change with me being here. But then I was reminded about what we were fighting for, our own best interests towards people and places that seem like they need help and no matter who stands in the way, we will topple it down for us to continue our adventure, that's what being a pirate is truly about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Our newest ship, crew member and first filler!  


A/N: Now my character does become touchy around some people and things in the manga because he knows about some of the 'dark' history of his home if you know what I mean. I've also decided to add in the fillers from the anime to allow the appearance of every smasher if possible. Also, Satoru Iwata died recently and I felt so sad at the information that crashed on me the day after he died. He was a great man who not only helped Nintendo, but also gaming itself and I feel sad that such a great man had to fall against the evil of cancer.

New favorites: Finder18, Gladius52, Zymanee22, SpareTheInsane, KafeiDetour and quintonbarnum.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that is meant for Oda. The only thing I own is myself as an OC.

"Thanks guys, I wouldn't have protected the village without you guys." Usopp said as soon as he came back with Zoro.

"Just standing up to them was credit enough, if you would've done nothing then I would do the same." Zoro said with his back to a wall.

"Yeah, same here!" Luffy replied smiling.

"Who cares about that? I got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure so I couldn't be happier!" Nami chimed with snuggling her treasure bag.

"Well, I guess all of us wins in this case." I joined in making everyone laugh a bit.

"Everything that helped me here today, I've come to a very difficult decision." Usopp said looking out towards the sea. He soon left off for somewhere while Luffy requested that we should get some food, so we made our way back to the 'MESHI' restaurant. We all ate on fish and rice while Luffy was currently gnawing on a fish skeleton.

"Now that we have eaten we should probably get going." Zoro asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." as Luffy swallowed the bones down.

"There you are." said Kaya as she entered the building.

"Hello there Miss." Luffy waved a hand at her.

"Should you be alright being out of bed?" Nami questioned.

"Yes, I think now I can truly start recovering. You see my sickness last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents and Usopp's friendship helped me getting better. I can't stay in bed forever you know." Kaya said looking more confident and more of a person than a ghost. We all smiled at this on not only saving a village but also a good friendship.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me, I've prepared a present from the bottom of my heart to show how grateful I am to you. I'd be honored if you accept it." Kaya said in respect that even though we are pirates, we did good in helping out. We soon our way back to the shore and we were greeted by none other than the Going Merry! I've loved the ship from it's departure from Syrup Village all throughout their adventures... Until Water 7 slammed it like a brick wall on all the sad moments that happened along with it's death. Even though I'm the only one who knows of this ship's fate, I plan on making the best of it with this ship no matter what!

"A real caravel!" Nami exclaimed.

"You're actually giving it to us!?" Luffy shouted in amazement.

"Yep, as a token of my appreciation." Kaya replied.

"She's an older model but I've designed it personally and she sails like a dream." Merry said to us but I tuned out the part of him describing the ship type before revealing the name.

"Now allow me to explain-" Merry tried to describe how the ship works...

"Wait a minute, you'd be better off explaining the technical stuff to me." before Nami butted in because she's the brains in navigation.

"What a cool ship. Have you guys seen the front? It's totally awesome." Luffy said looking at the sheep's figurehead as a seat.

"We've loaded it with the provisions you would need for a long journey." Kaya said to us and thankfully that was good or we would have to buy them.

"Really thanks!" Luffy chimed.

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!" shouted Usopp as he came rolling down the hill with a huge green backpack.

"Oh no Usopp!" Kaya said in worry.

"What's he doing? It's looks like fun." Luffy said.

"What's fun about getting your body flattened over and over?" I retorted.

"Well we better stop him. He's on a collision course with our ship." Zoro said bringing the urgency that he needs to be stopped. As he came closer, Luffy and Zoro both raised their feet and stopped the entire ball with their feet on Usopp's head.

"Thanks guys..." Usopp cried out.

"Sure anytime." Luffy bluntly said. While Usopp was talking to Kaya, I wanted to explore the ship since I want to get used to how all the rooms work but first I had to gather my bag from the small boat. When we reached the railing, I loved how much room we have and my first place of exploration was the main room where I had to take a set of stairs on the left side. The main room looked nice with the kitchen on the left, the pole which controls the rudder is on the right, refrigerator, a table with benches and it looked like Kaya was right about provisions, there were a bunch of bags and barrels loaded with food. I soon made my way to the trapdoor near the mast to drop off my bag in the men's quarters. Seemed decent enough, hammocks, a couch, table and a chest which looks more like a closet.

"Well see you guys take care!" I heard Usopp shout as I left my bag there and climbed back up the ladder to the deck.

"I hope we meet again sometime!" Usopp continued as I soon made my way to the back of the ship.

"How come?" Luffy asked confused.

"Man you have no manners at all, I'm just saying since I'll be taking off and we can run into each other someday." Usopp explained but we won't go without someone.

"What are you talking about? Just get on." Zoro stated.

"We're friends right?" Luffy questioned Usopp.

"You better say yes before I drag your ass here." I said before Usopp jumped in the air fist pumping.

"Yes! I'm really a pirate captain now!" Usopp shouted out.

"Don't be stupid Usopp! I'm the captain!" Luffy retorted which made me, Nami and Zoro laugh at this.

"Wait! Before we go!" I said to them before they lowered the sails.

"What is it?" Luffy questioned as I got off the ship and took out my phone.

"Just to treasure the moment of our first ship!" I said as I took a picture then climbed back to the ship.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted as I showed them all on my phone a picture of the Going Merry.

"So that device can also take pictures? That's neat!" Nami complemented.

"Your box never ceases to surprise us." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Wow! What is this thing?" Usopp questioned me.

"I'll explain later, right now let's set sail!" I shouted as the sails were soon lowered and we were leaving Syrup Village. We soon began to explore the the rest of the ship which was the anchor room in the front of the ship, the storage that's under the main room, the bathroom was small but we could wing it one at a time and the water drawer was under the stairs. After a little while of leaving, Usopp began to play around thinking he was the captain and leaped from the front, down onto the main deck but he was confused on what we were doing. Zoro was sleeping against the railing, Nami was looking at a map, Luffy was doing something with paint and I was just wandering around just because I wanted to do it.

"Jeez, I expected you guys to be more lively than this." Usopp stated.

"Well-" I tried to say...

"I'M FINISHED!" shouted Luffy interrupting me and making Usopp jump holding up something that on a black cloth square.

"Look! Our pirate mark! Now that Usopp has joined we have 5 people! That's an entire crew so it's about time we had our own mark!" Luffy said as he showed us his completely disfigured skull mark that nobody would want to have on their ship even if it's the last one in the world.

"Um Luffy... Is that really going to be our mark?" Zoro questioned as he didn't really believe what he was looking at.

"Yep! Nice huh?" Luffy asked for our opinion.

"Our pirate mark should be scary to strike fear into our enemies hearts." Zoro replied as he thinks of a standard.

"If our enemies were terrified infants." Nami pointed out.

"Even they wouldn't be scared because of the lopsided smile." I added in.

"You guys should've really told me about this, maybe you didn't know but I was an artist." Usopp said feeling up to the challenge.

"Does that mean you can draw?" Luffy asked ignoring what we recently said.

"When it comes to drawing I'm in a league of my own. I've been drawing for 50 years straight!" Usopp proclaimed.

"Wow 50 years!" Luffy said.

"That would me he's an old man by now." Zoro joked.

"Which would give him 5 or 6 grandchildren and I don't see them." Nami bluntly added.

"And where's your wrinkles and gray hair?" I added in.

"That is so cool!" Luffy said still believing.

"Hey!" Usopp said backhanding the air.

"Behold! A priceless work of pirate art!" Usopp shouted as he drew a new mark... that had a long nose and a slingshot.

"That's just you on it! Jerk!" Me, Luffy and Zoro shouted while we punched him in the back of his head.

"So, how do you like this one?" Usopp asked as he drew a more better version of Luffy's mark with the hat and skull more straight.

"Wow, that's pretty good Usopp!" Nami commented.

"Yeah! Let's keep it!" Luffy said.

"So, we settled on our mark?" Zoro asked.

"I guess it is." I said.

"Yep! Oh and draw one on the sail too." Luffy requested pointing up at the main sail. Well it took us some time to draw the mark on the sail even though I requested that we should put the sail down on the deck to paint it easier but Luffy didn't want to because doing it up there would be cool.

"Ok! Now the Going Merry has everything she needs!" Luffy said as we also replaced the two flags with our mark.

"Man that was exhausting." I said as the rest of us laid down around the mast tired.

"Anyways, I propose a toast to our new ship, the Going Merry and crew member, Usopp!" Luffy said as he came out of the kitchen door with a barrel and cups. We soon got our cups and filled them with what I think is beer, I've never been really fond of that stuff from seeing what it does back home and with that bad taste it had.

"CHEERS!" as we all raised our mugs and began drinking it but the moment I swallowed a bit, I was instantly reminded of that time when I accidentally drank some of it out of a shot glass, thinking it was water when I was younger.

"Hey Victor? You ok?" Luffy asked as I was coughing a lot from that bad taste.

"Sorry, it's just that I was never that into alcohol." I explained.

"Well it looks like you can't hold it in like a man." Zoro taunted.

"Well not all of us has been born with a strong tolerance." I retorted.

"Are you sure we are going the right way? This looks kind of dangerous." Luffy stated as there were a bunch of storm clouds in front of us.

"Wait, is it what I think it is? Yeah it is!" Nami said as she looked through binoculars.

"What is it?" Usopp questioned.

"The legendary treasure island." Nami stated.

"Is it cool?" Luffy asked.

"Well legend said that anyone who has landed on the island will incur a god's wrath." Nami explained when a thunderbolt appeared above us and Usopp was screaming like crazy.

"Hey guys, I think that legend might be true!" Usopp shouted.

"I think that's pretty cool!" Luffy said which thew Usopp off.

"Wait! We're not gonna land there are we!?" Usopp said feeling nervous.

"Sorry Usopp, but we are." I said trying to comfort him but it only increased his nervousness. Me, Usopp, Luffy and Zoro had to hold down the ropes to the sail to make sure that the storm doesn't tear it apart. When we made it to the island, we had to pull up the sail and tie it up but it was hard to do that with all the crazy wind and rain. As we walked through the jungle, I was like Luffy in terms of looking around as I was behind Zoro who had Nami and Luffy in front of him and Usopp in the back. I did happen to see a Venus fly trap open it's mouth with a tongue in it but hey, it's anime logic mainly to One Piece where you can always expect something weird.

"Hey, this place is creepy." Usopp said while walking behind me with his hands on his shoulders.

"Well, we haven't seen anything else other than plants, so it's best to be calm for now." I said to him.

"Well, it's said that here on this island there's an unimaginable fortune just waiting to be found. Many pirates have came here, only to flee in absolute terror before they can even look for it." Nami explained.

"Absolute terror?" Luffy questioned.

"Like one guy's face suddenly turned into a boar's face and another pirate's mustache soon stretched out like a couple of snakes and strangled him." Nami said while Usopp was sweating and his face was turning blue.

"But that's not true is it?" Usopp sputtered out.

"Some of these stories are exaggerated." Nami pointed out.

"Stop saying things like that!" Usopp demanded.

"Nap time." Zoro said as he soon slept on the ground instantly.

"How can he sleep in a place like this?" Usopp questioned with a sweat drop.

"He's either dumb or he has nerves of steel." Nami responded with a sweat drop.

"I think he has both." I bluntly pointed out. We soon just stayed and looked around while Luffy was looking in a bush and hadn't gotten his head out.

"YAHHHH!" Usopp shouted as something fell around the back of his neck.

"What's wrong!? Are we in danger?" Nami questioned Usopp.

"Uh, no I was just making up a dance to liven things up." Usopp said as he got out of his scared stance and decided to do the Egyptian.

"Uh Usopp, you know there's something licking your hand..." I said as I saw a rooster-fox hybrid lick his hands.

"Hey Luffy, cut that out." Usopp said thinking it was him before looking at the hybrid.

"Keee!" another hybrid dropped down on us that was a panda and a bat which made Usopp and Nami scream.

"Leave now..." a voice just spoke out all around us.

"Who's there?" Luffy shouted out.

"Leave now!" the voice shouted back to us.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Nami questioned us.

"It has to be someone who can speak this loud." I responded.

"I am the island god, leave at once if you value your lives!" the god spoke to us again.

"Island god?" Luffy questioned.

"Wait! You guys are pirates right?" the god questioned.

"Well yes, we are." I said.

"I knew it!" the god shouted in exclamation.

"Why would a god need to ask something like that?" Nami questioned to the god.

"I don't know- I mean- Take one more step into the forest and you will receive my divine punishment! And meet your doom which is your punishment! Wait uh-" the god warned us again but gotten thrown off at the last part.

"Ok, that made no sense at all." Luffy said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"This coming from the guy who rarely uses his brain?" I deadpanned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Victor!?" Luffy retorted back at me.

"What are you two talking about?" the god questioned us as then we were surrounded by a bunch of hybrid like animals that appear to be more of being born with it instead of being a freak lab experiment.

"What are these things?" Usopp whimpered out.

"They used to be humans looking for treasure but all they found was my wrath!" the god shouted.

"You transformed them? Then you are a god!" Usopp said while going down on one knee and placed his hands together in front of him.

"Look at all these weird animals! Is this a pig?" Luffy exclaimed with that usual cheeriness as he picked up a pig that had a lion's mane.

"Could be a lion." Nami responded before Luffy's face was bitten down by the hybrid's sharp teeth.

"Wow Luffy, I guess everything wants a piece of you the moment you make contact." I joked around as Luffy's face stretched a bit before the hybrid let go of him.

"What are you!? Some stretchy freak of nature!?" the god shouted in complete confusion.

"Yep, I ate a devil fruit and now I'm a rubber man." Luffy explained as he stretched a cheek out.

"Yeah right, a devil fruit. I've heard those stupid stories back when I was a pirate!" the god exclaimed.

"Back when you were a pirate?" Nami questioned the god.

"Uh, no! I wasn't remembering the old days! Enough of that now! I don't want to hear anymore about the old days damn it!" the god said in frustration.

"Are you nuts? You're the one who brought it up!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You faker! You sound too dumb to be a god!" Nami retorted.

"Even Usopp can do better than you for not bringing up the truth that easy!" I added in.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted while slapping the air in front of me.

"Shut up! If you won't leave, then prepare for my divine judgement!" the god shouted before wooden stakes began to shoot out of nowhere landing around us and I grabbed one from the ground. Then a crate of boulders fell from a tree and began to fall around me and Luffy where I shoved the stake I was holding right into the huge rock making a makeshift hammer, while Luffy just stood there and let the rock hit his head.

"You're really pushing your luck god." Luffy said as the rock slides off his head and have no injuries.

"Yeah because stakes and rocks won't work on everyone." I added in.

"How are you two not dead!?" the god spoke out in disbelief but sounded more closer to us instead of all around.

"There you are!" me and Luffy said as we saw a bush move around and was showing sweat. I knew only one guy who would have crazy hair like that even though Zoro would really be called moss if he had an afro that huge!

"Don't move!" Gaimon shouted at as but Luffy was already moving forward.

"I said don't move!" Gaimon shouted again as a gun appeared in front and shot Luffy in the heart but the bullet was stretching out of his skin and then exited out from the back.

"No! That can't be!" Gaimon moved around in disbelief.

"Hey god! Even mortal men know that bullets can't hurt a rubber man!" Nami pointed out.

"Maybe not but I still hate them." Luffy added in.

"You're some kind of monster! I have to get out of here!" Gaimon cried out before dropping it's gun and running away.

"He's getting away!" Usopp pointed out to us.

"No he's not!" I said as me and Luffy were soon running after the bush. After we went running straight for a while, we soon found the path ended by a cliff side that leads all the way into the ocean.

"Where did he go?" Luffy questioned as soon as we heard a branch snap nearby.

"There he is!" I shouted as soon as me and Luffy gotten closer to the bush which was inside a treasure chest.

"What is this?" Luffy asked us.

"Could it be the island god?" Usopp said in disbelief as I saw two big sweat drops on the bush.

"Hey, it's moving!" Nami said as two feet appeared at the bottom of the chest and tried to run away... only to crash into a tree. The storm clouds soon began to clear out and let the sun shine through, that also shown that there is a face on the bush.

"Stand me up already!" Gaimon demanded us while struggling to stand up.

"It's a person!" Nami exclaimed.

"Awesome! He's like a talking scrub brush!" Luffy said in excitement.

"Don't you mean bush Luffy?" I said.

"That's it? You're not even a minor god, you're just a box." Usopp exclaimed.

"Come on! Stand me up already!" Gaimon pleaded with us again.

"Relax, we aren't going to kill you." I said as soon as Luffy and Usopp placed Gaimon upright.

"Uh, I'll let you off with a warning this time!" Gaimon shouted before trying to run away but Luffy has gotten a grip on his chest. However, Luffy had nothing to hold onto so he tried to improvise by grabbing my right arm.

"Luffy! What the-" I exclaimed but unfortunately I had to be taken for the ride as both me and Luffy stretched back and crashed into Gaimon, sending the three of us flying right over the cliff side before gravity played it's part.

"Damn it Luffy! A person is not an anchor!" I shouted at him while we were falling down as Luffy was laughing his ass off and ignoring me. I was left to hang onto his torso as he had one hand holding Gaimon, while his other grabbed a branch. Both arms stretched out and the one holding Gaimon came back to us first however we both collided with Gaimon's hair and we were soon flying over the cliff side and over the island. We soon crashed down around the cliff side with me and Luffy on the Gaimon's hair as a cushion while his face was on the ground. I didn't beat up Luffy because I figured that I will be flying all over the place even if it wasn't Luffy's fault so it's best to go with it. Nami and Usopp soon came around to see if we were ok with Nami pounding Luffy's head for dragging someone with him. Fortunately the only damage that Gaimon received was a small bump around his temple, which Nami patched up with a bandage.

"You're a pretty popular guy Mr. Island God." Nami said as we saw some of the hybrids surrounding him.

"So let me get this straight, these crazy animals help you scare off the pirates who came looking for treasure?" Usopp questioned.

"I've never seen a person stuck in a treasure chest before. You're a real life jack-in-the-box!" Luffy said.

"All he just needs is a big cover and a crank." I added in.

"Yes I am ironically stuck in a box and my name is- You idiot! I'm a person not a toy!" Gaimon shouted at him for getting the wrong idea.

"I've been stuck in this box for 20 years all alone." Gaimon said.

"That long?" Nami questioned as we soon saw Usopp take out a thermos and began to drink coffee out of a cup.

"Usopp, why are you drinking coffee right now?" I asked confused with a sweat drop on mine and Nami's faces.

"Cause I need something to calm me down. Also you have been here for 20 years, that's pretty impressive." Usopp said answering my question and complementing Gaimon.

"Yeah just take a look at me, my beard has grown to be a wild man's, my eyebrows have combined and my hair became a bush. And you are the first people I've had a real conversation with, can't you understand how painful this is?" Gaimon questioned us.

"That's ridiculous." Luffy replied bluntly.

"What did you say!?" Gaimon retorted with white eyes and shark teeth.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you guys." Zoro spoke out as he was walking toward us just barely woken up.

"Ugh, how could you have slept through everything that happened?" Nami said a bit mad. Zoro then took the cup from Usopp and began to drink out of it, not caring that it was already in his mouth.

"What the heck is that!?" Zoro shouted as his eyes landed on Gaimon and fell off of his rock seat.

"He finally sees him." Nami deadpanned.

"Check it out he's in a treasure chest." Luffy said pointing at Gaimon.

"Like a jack-in-the-box!" Zoro put together.

"Yes I am ironically stuck in a box and my name is- You idiot! We've already been through that!" Gaimon retorted from going through the exact same procedure.

"Tell me about it..." I joined in with a sweat drop.

"Hey Zoro give me a hand here!" Luffy said as he grabbed Gaimon's front teeth and began to pull his head up.

"What are you doing!?" Gaimon shouted in surprise as Zoro pulled from Gaimon's hair.

"Stop it!" Gaimon shouted again as Luffy and Zoro couldn't pull him out after a while.

"Sorry I'm afraid you're stuck." Luffy said a bit disappointed.

"Don't be stupid! I've been stuck in this blasted chest for so many years that it's become part of my body! If you break it, my body will receive that same force!" Gaimon retorted and explained at the same time.

"You're a strange little man." Zoro said.

"Alright enough about me. What about you guys cause you are especially not like those other pirates that come around here that's for sure." Gaimon asked us.

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy said sitting down in front of Gaimon.

"You're what!?" Gaimon said in surprise.

"I'm gonna find the One Piece to be able to earn that title!" Luffy continued ignoring the confusion from Gaimon.

"The One Piece? Don't tell me you idiots are planning to go to the Grand Line!?" Gaimon responded in even more confusion.

"Yep! We even have a chart right here!" Luffy responded with no doubt.

"Don't be such a fool! The Grand Line is a graveyard! I once saw a group of pirates who have escaped from that horrible place and I'll never forget it!" Gaimon warned as he soon described how the men just became hollow shells of themselves but that's what happens to those that try to enter the Grand Line that aren't that prepared or strong enough in body and mind to withstand anything it throws at you.

"Now listen to me well young pirates, the rumors of the One Piece spawn even more rumors! Who know's what's out there and it's already been 20 years since the Great Pirate Era and the One Piece is a dream within a dream beyond a legend." Gaimon continued to explain to us. Now that may be true to most people but for others like Luffy, they never steer from their path even when they have the world against them though that will be the case for us soon.

"So, which one of these is the Grand Line?" Gaimon questioned Luffy as he already unfurled the chart to show it to me, himself and Gaimon.

"Maybe it's that big red line." I said pointing at the red line that ran all the way across from the map.

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me Mr. Scrub Brush Guy." Luffy asked Gaimon sort of ignoring my guess.

"I've never learned to read a sea chart." Gaimon responded.

"Neither did I." Luffy and me said at the same time before the 3 of us laughed.

"Ignorance is bliss isn't it?" Nami said in disappointment.

"Anyway even if we do make it to the Grand Line, the best idea is to get as much treasure we can and then escape." Nami explained her plan for the Grand Line.

"You go ahead and do that Nami while I find the One Piece." Luffy responded.

"Come on Nami, what's sailing on the Grand Line about if we don't get any adventure?" I questioned her.

"What does adventure have to do with treasure?" Nami responded with a question.

"Well, we would have to check out where we are first in order to get an idea of where it can be and besides, it can be fun." I answered.

"Well, you do have a point and anyways Luffy, where do you get all that confidence from?" Nami responded to me and then questioned Luffy.

"I'll find it, you'll see." Luffy responded still stuck on his choice.

"Whatever you say." Nami said giving up on getting an answer. That's when Gaimon began to talk about how he and Luffy had the same drive to pursue their dreams, even with their lives on the line going into his past. He then finally revealed his name as he was talking about how he came here with a pirate crew to look for treasure, only to find an empty box. As they were leaving, Gaimon decided to climb up the cliff since no one else has looked up there before and was greeted with the sight of 5 treasure chests. As he tried to call out to them, but he lost his grip when a piece of the cliff broke where his hand was making him fall surprisingly in the empty box. His crew then left without him and he even had the issue of getting up the mountain since he couldn't even get out of the chest in the first place.

"And after all this time, the fortune I saw but only for an instant has never strayed far from my lonely, old mind." Gaimon finished his story to us.

"Countless pirates have searched for my treasure but fortunately my friends here scared them away. It was how I kept is safe for 20 years and it's my treasure!" Gaimon proclaimed.

"It's yours alright." Luffy quickly accepted.

"You know, I think we can help get the treasure down for you Gaimon." Nami explained.

"Wait do you mean it?" Gaimon asked gaining hope.

"Of course since we have nothing else to do right now." I said.

"Nami..." Usopp deadpanned on how she just wants it to herself.

"Hey, aren't you a thief that steals from pirates?" Luffy questioned.

"How rude! I may be a thief but I do have morals!" Nami retorted.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as Gaimon was speechless for a moment.

"Right!" everyone responded as we made our way towards the cliff on a cow-elephant-turtle hybrid.

"So it's here?" Luffy asked as we soon reached the tall cliff.

"Yep this is the place." Gaimon confirmed as all but me and Zoro are smiling at him because I knew what was there but he needed to figure out in the next moment to realize what his treasure really is.

"The time has finally come, it's a great day! Get to it straw hat!" Gaimon shouted.

"Sure thing! Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy said as he stretched one hand to the edge of the cliff and launching himself in the air to land on the top.

"Hey! Do you see the chests?" Gaimon shouted at Luffy as we were all waiting.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Zoro questioned in annoyance.

"Hey Luffy! What's going on?" Nami shouted out to him as we finally saw Luffy with a treasure chest but his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"I found them! 5 treasure chests!" Luffy shouted to us.

"Yes! Now toss them down here!" Gaimon requested.

"No way." Luffy responded smiling.

"What do you mean 'no way'!?" Gaimon shouted out in surprise.

"I don't wanna, sucks for you!" Luffy taunted.

"What kind of crap is that Luffy!? Give him his gold!" Nami shouted.

"You asshole! That treasure belongs to Gaimon and you know it! So just toss it down!" Usopp joined in but Luffy was silent during the exchange.

"I'm not joking around!" Nami threatened.

"No, it's alright." Gaimon accepted another idea that came to his mind back then.

"What do you mean!? It's not alright!" Nami tried to reason.

"She's right Gaimon! You-" Usopp tried to back her up.

"Usopp, Nami, don't you think about another reason as to why Luffy won't bring it down?" I interrupted him gaining looks of confusion from the two.

"Straw hat... You're a great guy!" Gaimon cried out with tears to Luffy.

"I've always dreaded this outcome and tried not to think about it but now it seems to be the case. THEY ARE ALL EMPTY!" Gaimon shouted leaving everyone but me, Zoro and Luffy in surprise.

"Yep, every last one of them." Luffy backed up.

"How sad..." Nami said in pity of how the only thing Gaimon guarded was boxes.

"It happens all the time with treasure. We set out on a quest to find it but it appears that someone else has found it already! That's the kind of risks that's needed to be taken when you are looking for treasure as a pirate!" Gaimon cried.

"Ha ha ha ha! Try not to be too upset scrub brush guy. It's a good thing we came here after 20 long years, 30 more and you would be dead." Luffy laughed and comforted Gaimon at the same time. This made Gaimon lift his spirits up along with Nami and Usopp wondering what is Luffy going to say.

"Since this treasure hunt is a bust, you need something else to fill your time. Why don't you join my crew?" Luffy requested.

"What!? Really!?" Gaimon said in surprise as he cried out on how it has been so long that he has ever had a friend that would speak to him and act this way to him. We soon made our way back to the Going Merry as the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon.

"So, you're really staying here Gaimon?" Luffy questioned.

"Yes, there was something more valuable than treasure that's worth guarding. For the past 20 years, these guys have always been with me through everything, I can't leave them." Gaimon responded as the hybrids were behind him and was laughing as he was being licked a lot.

"Now that there's no treasure here, I can finally be free and besides, I've grown to be fond of this box." Gaimon continued.

"Yep, you're a neat guy and cool for a scrub brush." Luffy said.

"The weird creatures here are your true friends." Zoro joined in.

"And besides, what's weirder than a walking bush with feet and in a chest?" I added in.

"Excuse me!?" Gaimon retorted with white eyes before we soon all laughed out loud at the joke just enjoying ourselves.

"See ya! Take care ok?" Luffy shouted as we were soon sailing away from the island with all of us on the back of the ship watching it grow smaller.

"Well, do you think we should sleep?" I asked as soon as the island was gone from our sights and the sun has finally set down.


End file.
